Always and forever
by hazelquill21
Summary: Piper and Leo meet in high school. See them through the years and watch as they go through life together. No magic. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Piper and Leo are in high school and Leo is new. Piper is the school nerd. They are both in 11th grade. Piper is 17 Leo is 18 Prue is 20 and phoebe is 16. AU No Magic!

Piper was walking through the halls of HighSchool looking down. She couldn't look up to the horror of people sniggering at her evilly for no good reason. Except that she was a freak. Nobody gave her the chance of day to be their friend, so she didn't have anyone but her sisters to talk to during lunch, but even that wasn't great, because all they did was talk about their boyfriends Andy and Cole. Piper had never had a boyfriend in her life before and she wanted one. She was so content on her thoughts that she bumped into someone. " Sorry" she said looking up. As she did her eyes widened. They boy that she bumped into was gorgeous. He had sandy blond hair and the most amazing smile as he smiled at her.

" I'm Leo." he said " Leo Wyatt"

"_Geez he's good looking" Piper thought to herself " but he'll never like me because I am Piper Halliwell and I'm an unpopular person."_

" I'm Piper." she said " Piper Halliwell"

" _Geez she's pretty" Leo thought to himself_

" Hi Piper" he smiled again. His smile made her heart melt. " Um I am new so would you mind showing me where my classes are"?

" No problem" she replied, " where is your first class"?

" Science room 212" he responded looking quickly at his schedule.

" I have that class now too" she smiled broadly at him.

" Would you like to walk with me," he asked

"Only if you are willing to handle the burden of walking with a freak like me" she sighed

" Freak"? he said disbelievingly " I think you are really beautiful"

" Really"? she was astonished.

" You have beautiful eyes" he added " and beautiful hair"

" Thank you," she said and her eyes sparkled

This was going to be a good day for both of them.


	2. chapter 2

A/N: this is continued right after the first chapter. This chapter is longer.

I don't own Charmed.

Leo couldn't help getting lost in Piper's eyes. They were so beautiful. Piper smiled and he smiled back. He knew they just met, but he knew he liked her already. He couldn't help liking her.

Piper walked with him all the way to their Science class. They talked all about their family and siblings.

" I don't have any siblings" Leo sighed " but I wish I did"

" My sisters can be annoying sometimes," she laughed.

" Yeah well take it from an only child" he said " its not all that fun"

" I understand completely" she said, " I don't know what I would do without my sisters"

" You guys must be close" he smiled

" Very much so" she said " we may fight a bit, but all sibling do right"?

"Right" he said

Unfortunately they arrived at their classroom and walked in. Piper and Leo found seats near the back next each other.

The bell rung and the teacher called for all of their attention.

She cleared her throat

" We will begin our class today by welcoming a new student" she said " His name is Leo Wyatt. Leo I am Ms. Brewer."

" Hello Ms. Brewer" Leo said politely

" Okay well we are going to catch up where we left off on Friday" Mrs. said

After School Leo offered to walk Piper home from school. Piper graciously accepted.

They talked about their families first. Leo had a mother and father still alive and a dog named Abbey. Piper told him she had a father but her mother had passed away when she was six years old. She died of a heart attack. She said that she lives with her grandmother or Grams and sisters on Prescott street. At this information Leo stopped.

" What"? she said

" What house"? he asked

" 1329" she replied " why"?

" I live at 1331 Prescott" he said

" That is next door to my house," she said in thought 

" Yeah so do you think we could do this everyday"? he pressed his luck.

" You would walk me home everyday"? he eyes lit up

" O-Only if you want to" he stuttered

" I would love that," she said

Over the next few weeks Piper and Leo walked to school and back from school together. It was a long walk from home to school, but it was a good thing since they both liked each other, but neither of them knew the other one liked them.

After about three weeks Leo was walking with Piper to the Deli for sodas

" Piper can I tell you something" Leo didn't stop walking.

" Sure" she said

" Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme"? he said

" What?" Piper didn't understand what he had said, " Say it more clearly"

" Okay" he took a deep breath and said what he wanted to say clearly. " Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Piper smiled. A boy was asking her on a date

" I would love to." She smiled again. " When?"

" How's Friday at seven?" he suggested

" Perfect." She agreed, " Where are we going?"

" I was thinking Stephano's in Town." He said

" Sounds great."

" Great so I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled

" See ya."

A/N: that's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. The date

A/n: I don't own Charmed

Piper was getting ready for her date with Leo. She had on a black slinky dress, that Prue let her borrow, and pearl earrings that Grams gave her for her birthday.

When Leo arrived all he could do was stare at her. She was so beautiful to him.

" Shall we go?" she asked.

" Yes." He said. " I will have her back by ten." He told Grams.

" Keep her until eleven." Grams waved her hand at him. " Have a good time."

" Thank you." Piper said.

Leo took her to Stephano's in town. It wasn't a very fancy restaurant, but it was great. Piper had a great time. They talked for a while, until the food came. Piper told Leo, that she wanted to be a chef someday. He told her he wanted to be a doctor, and help people. Then, since it was only eight-thirty, Leo took Piper to see a movie.

At 10:50 he brought her home.

" I had a great time." She told him

" Me too." He smiled and then did something that shocked Piper. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It wasn't long, but she knew she would remember it forever.

" Sorry." He said. " That was inappropriate."

Piper smiled and pulled him into a kiss. She ended it and smiled. " Good night, Leo." She said. " Thanks for tonight I had a great time."

" See ya at school."

" Come by tomorrow." She said. " How's ten?"

" I'd love to." He said. " Bye."

A/N: please review.


	4. Perfect

A/n: I don't own charmed.

The next day Leo came by the manor at 11:30. Piper wasn't at all nervous, because she was comfortable around Leo. He made her feel special. She never felt like a geek around him. All night the kiss replayed in her mind all night long. How sweet his lips felt against hers. She wondered if he regretted it, until she came to the conclusion that he really liked her. She hoped so. No. She knew so. She realized the way he looked at her.

When he rang the doorbell Piper answered the door. He had a big smile on his face.

" Hi." She said.

" Hi." He said. " Piper I need to talk to you about something."

" Sure." She said nervously. Was he going to tell her that he didn't want to see her anymore? He walked in the door.

" Piper where do we stand?" he asked.

" Where do you want to stand?" she asked.

" Well I really like you." He said. " And I would really like it if you could be my girlfriend."

Her heart was doing back flips. Was she hearing right?

Piper seemed to have lost her voice so Leo spoke up.

" Piper?" he said.

Piper regained he voice and said. " I would love that."

" Yeah?"

" Yeah." (Sort of like in The Honeymoon's Over)

Leo leaned in and kissed Piper softly on the lips. She felt his lips and kissed him back.

When they broke apart Piper felt as if she was floating on a cloud. She knew that she only knew him for about a month, but she already felt like she loved him.

" Piper do you want to go out for lunch?" he asked her.

" I'd love to." She said.

There was a bagel place around the corner from their block that they went to. Piper ordered a salted bagel with cream cheese and Leo ordered a poppy seed with butter.

They sat down at a table and began to eat.

" Piper when is your birthday?" he asked.

" January 15th." She replied. (I am guessing…does anyone know the real date of Piper's birthday?) " Why?"

" I was just wondering." He said. He really wanted to know so that on her birthday he could throw her a surprise birthday party.

" When is yours?" she asked.

" April 2nd." He told her.

She nodded.

When they finished he walked home with her hand-in-hand. They past a small park with a slide and swings on the way. Leo led her towards the swings. She sat on one swing and he sat on the other of the two. He swung back and forth gently as he held her hand.

She smiled. Her life couldn't get any better than this.

Rachel Taylor: I am glad you like this story. I am doing my best with the chapters as you can see I made this chapter longer.

A/N: this is not done. Please review.


	5. Walking on a cloud

A/N: i don't own charmed.

When Piper got home, she walked through the door dreamily. Leo was back at home. He had to help his father with something,

Prue noticed her entrance and raised an eyebrow.

" Why do you look like you just walked on a cloud?" she asked.

" That's because I did." Piper answered. " Well hypothetically anyway. I was just with Leo."

" Oh, you had a good time I see." She laughed.

" A very good time." Piper wandered up the stairs and into her bedroom. All she could think of was Leo and how she would see him on Monday at school.

Monday came and Leo was waiting on the stoop for Piper.

" Hi there." Piper said as she walked out of the house. " How was your weekend?"

" It was perfect." He replied. " Because I was with you." (Like in Chick Flick.)

Piper smiled. Leo was so kind and loved to be around her. He almost seemed too good to be true.

" You are so sweet." Piper said when he took her hand in his.

" You want to go get ice-cream after school today?" he asked

" I would love to." She said.

" Good." He said.

After school that day, they went to Manny's ice-cream shop

" What do you want?" the girl behind the counter asked.

" I want a double chocolate scoop in a cup please." Leo ordered.

" Coming right up." The girl said.

Then it was Piper's turn to order and she order a mint-chocolate chip scoop.

They sat down at a table and began to eat the ice cream.

" Did you see everyone's face when Lilly Roscoe tripped in lunch today?" Piper said.

" Yeah I felt bad."

" Me too." Piper sighed. " She's such a nice girl and everyone laughed at her."

" Except me and you."

" That's one of the things I like about you." She smiled. " You are so kind and caring."

" You want to know what I love about you?" he asked. When she nodded he began. " Your smile can light up a room, I melt in your eyes when ever I look into them, and you are more beautiful than any person I've ever met."

" Leo, you are the best."

" Yeah, well I try." He joked.

She hit his arm playfully.

As the last months of the years rolled by Leo and Piper began to become more close to each other. They spent Christmas and New Years together and kissed when the ball dropped.

Then January 15th came. Piper's birthday. Leo was planning a surprise birthday party for her. It was a Saturday, so everyone was home for the day.

Prue took Piper out at 3:00 to get manicures. Leo set up balloons, streamers, tables of food, and invited a few people over, of coarse with Grams' consent and help.

At 5:00 Prue came home with Piper and walked up the steps with her.

" Everybody hide and duck!" Leo whispered quietly. Everybody went behind a couch and ducked.

Piper walked through the door to see the lights off.

"SURPRISE!" everyone jumped up and yelled.

Phantom Creedy Lover: oh well I like this story. Lol you aren't into mushy stuff. You like 'this is war' types of things. Anyways thanks for reviewing bffl.

Charmedchick34: thank you for reviewing, and I am happy you like this story. I hope you enjoyed the update.

Crazichix: I am happy to hear you and so many people like this story.

XxMrs. Justin Timberlakexx: thank you for reviewing. I have to tell you I love your stories. Especially Crush and King Leo and Queen Piper. Keep up the good work with those stories!

Rachel Taylor: thank you for reviewing again and I am defiantly going to have longer chapters from now on.

A/N: not the end. nice cliffhanger huh? Please review


	6. A moment like this lasts forever

A/N: I don't own charmed

Piper was so surprised.

On a large banner she saw, ' HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY PIPER!' painted in pink, which was her favorite color. She looked around the room to see her grandmother, her sister Phoebe and now Prue, Andy, and Cole. One person she didn't see though was her boyfriend. She scanned the room, with no luck. Then Leo came in with a small box in his hand.

" Leo!" Piper cried. " Did you do this?"

" Yes." He said. " With your grams and sisters' help."

" Leo you are the best!" she laughed, and then wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

" Hey now!" Phoebe said. " You two will have time for that later! Now lets party!"

" Phoebe!" Prue scolded.

Leo smiled at Piper and she smiled back.

Later on the cake was cut and everyone had a great time.

After the party Piper and Leo made their way to the couch. Leo was giving Piper a birthday kiss. Then it became a passionate kiss. Piper smiled and pulled away.

" So I'll see you on Monday?" she asked.

" Oh this was only part one." He laughed. " Tomorrow is a whole other surprise."

" Should I be excited?" she asked

"Very."

" See you tomorrow." She said as he turned to leave.

" Pick you up at 1:00?"

" Yeah." She agreed.

" See you then." He said and kissed her again and left.

The next day at 1:00, Leo came to pick Piper up. He wouldn't tell her where they were going. He just kept on driving, and when she would ask him where they were going; he would just smile at her.

Soon they arrived in a grassy area that had a big sign that said, " San Francisco Park."

" Leo why are we at the park?" she asked.

He grabbed a picnic basket from the back seat and smiled at her.

" Leo." She said. " what is this?"

" We're going to spend the day together having a picnic, going on the swings, and having a good time uninterrupted."

" You know how to please a girl don't ya?" she laughed.

" I know you well, cause you're special to me."

Piper smiled and kissed him.

" I love you." He said.

Piper broke the kiss. Had he just said what she thought he said?

" You what?"

Leo smiled at her. " I love you."

Piper didn't think she would ever hear that from a man. She smiled at him and decided that she knew that she loved him, the same way he loved her.

" I love you too." She said, and they kissed again.

" So shall we go, and start our day together?"

She nodded.

Leo brought special made Deli sandwiches, drinks, and chips.

Today was like no other for Piper. The man she loved told her he loved her, and she could ask for no better gift. She knew he was the one she would spend the rest of her life with.

_If I told you it was all meant to be,_

_Would you believe me?_

_Would you agree?_

_It's almost that feeling that we met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you __love__ has come here and now_

Piper couldn't remember feeling this happy before in her life. Leo loved her, for real. He was in love with her, and she loved him.

_A moment like this _

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some __people search__ forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

Leo couldn't remember being this happy. She filled the spot in his heart that was empty. She was his hope and he knew he would spend the rest of his life for her. If she wasn't ready for the rest of her life, he would wait for her forever.

_Everything changes but beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain_

_Well I may be dreaming but till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever?_

_And I'll cherish all the love we __share_

_A moment like this _

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special __kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

Piper knew this was where she belonged. In the arms of an angel. Leo was her angel. She and Leo were meant to be together, and nothing in this world or, any other world could change that. They were soul mates, and she knew it.

_Could this be the greatest love of all?_

_I want to know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

She was his soul mate and he knew it.

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For the moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Oh Oh like this_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Some people search forever, oh yeah yeah_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Oh like this._

They finished their lunch and then made their way to the swings. For the whole day they laughed and had fun. Later that evening Leo dropped Piper back off at the manor.

" I love you." He said giving her a kiss. " I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up and we'll walk to school."

Piper smiled as he walked back down the steps and then closed the door. Her life was perfect, and no one could make her unhappy.

Phantom creedy lover: no he can't cause Piper is the only one that can say 'per l' amore di dio' cause I said so. Lol! Well any way thanks for reviewing. And you are more into 'this is war' stuff than mushy. (Thinks back to when Angel yelled ' this is war!') We both loved that so…lol

Charmedchic34: thanks for reviewing. I am happy to hear that you like my update.

A/N: Please review. The song was " A moment like this" by Kelly Clarkson. I love Kelly Clarkson's songs. I thought this would be great since Leo told Piper he loved her.


	7. Christmas in his arms

A/N: I don't own charmed

The next day Leo picked Piper up in the morning to go to school. They walked to school holding hands. Most of the day they had classes together, so it wasn't too bad.

After school they walked back home together.

" You want to stop for pizza?" he asked.

" Sure." She said.

They turned the corner and walked into the pizza shop. Leo ordered two slices of pizza, two sodas and two garlic knots.

" So how did you like that lesson in Social Studies today?" she asked. " About American history."

" Social Studies isn't really my thing." He said. " I want to be a doctor."

" Yeah Social Studies isn't really my thing either." She admitted. " I want to be a chef."

" You'd make a great chef." He said.

She smiled. Leo really was a great man.

Over the next months they began to grow even closer together. Twelfth grade came, and Leo and Piper started to pick out colleges to prevail in be a doctor and Piper to become a chef. Even through this their relationship did not wither.

It was Christmas of twelfth grade and Piper and Leo were spending it together at the manor. Grams was at her friends house, Prue was at Andy's and Phoebe was at her boyfriend Cole's house.

" I love you." He said as they were laying on the couch in each other's arms watching a

Christmas movie on TV. He was stroking her hair softly.

" I love you too." She replied back.

" You want some cake?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." She said.

" I'll get some." He sat up slowly so that she could untangle herself from his arms.

" Hurry back fast." She said.

He smiled at her and said. " As fast as I can."

Piper laughed. She had a great boyfriend and she couldn't ask for more.

He came back and they at the cake by feeding it to each other.

" Leo have you ever thought about the future?" Piper asked him.

" Yes I have." He said looking at her lovingly. " I want to live with my wife and kids in San Francisco."

" Yeah well that's what I want too." She agreed.

" Yeah and we'll be happy."

" With you I'll always be happy." She said.

He smiled and kissed her.

The TV was still on and they heard music come on.

It was 'All I want for Christmas is you' by Mariah Carey.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the __Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true..._

_All I want for Christmas is _

_You... yea yea_

" This is so romantic." Piper said.

" Yeah it is." He agreed. " Any time with you is special.

She smiled and kissed him.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_(and I) Don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the __fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you..._

_You baby_

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the __mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere (so brightly yea)_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing (oh yea)_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need - _

_won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You (You) baby_

The song ended and they sat in each other's arms and fell asleep.

xxMrs.Justin Timberlakexx: thanks for reviewing, i like Kelly Clarkson too.

Rachel Taylor: thanks for reviewing

Rachel Piperleolove: thanks for reviewing.


	8. New Years surprises

A/N: I don't own charmed

New Years came and they spent the night together at Leo's house with his family.

Leo held Piper in his arms as they counted down. " 10…9…8…7…6…. 5…4…3…. 2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Leo kissed Piper fiercely. After they pulled apart, they smiled at each other.

" One whole year together." He said happily.

" I love you, Leo." Piper said.

" I love you too Piper." He said giving her a kiss once more.

" Leo what do you say to some apple cider and a movie?"

" I would say it's long over-due." He smiled.

She laughed and got up to get the apple cider.

When she left he thought right now would be the perfect time to do what he wanted to do for a while.

She came back into the room a minute later with two glasses and apple cider.

" Piper I have something for you." Leo said.

" What?" she smiled. " You showered me with gifts for Christmas and you love me, so what more could I want?"

He took a box out of his pocket.

" Leo…" she said.

" Piper I know we are young, but I know I love you even more. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Piper opened her mouth in shock, but when she saw he was serious she smiled. This is where she wanted to be. With him. For the rest of her life. She was almost eighteen and almost out high school. Why wait? Well they would get married after high school and before college.

" Yes, I will marry you." She said happily. He slipped the ring on her finger.

He took her into his arms and held her there. This was heaven.

_When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me,  
I felt love_.  
_And after all this time, you're still the one I love. _

_Looks like we made it  
look how far we've come my baby  
we mighta took the long way  
we knew we'd get there someday_

She knew this was her true love, and her soul mate. She knew she'd be with him forever and have a family with him. They were written in the stars.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong _

_(You're still the one)_  
_You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night _

He loved the feeling of her in his arms. Best of all he was marrying the woman he loved most in the world. Maybe not now, but before the end of college, and that was good enough for him

_Ain't nothin' better  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin_

They stayed there for the rest of the night.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong _

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love_  
_The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night _

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)_  
_You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

_I'm so glad we made it  
look how far we've come my baby _

In each other's arms forever.

xxMrs. Justin Timberlakexx: nope i wont break them up. i cant bear to...and even if i did have them break up, i would put them right back together. Season six was hard for me to watch with them broken up as well as most of season two with evil mr.grease ball. lol.

Rachel Taylor: thanks for reviewing.

lighterlover: lol . i like that song too. its so nice.

Rachel-Piperleolove: thanks for the nice review. hope you liked this chapter's fuzzyness. please add to your story its great.

PiperPhoebePaige3: thanks for reviewing. i liked that part too.

A/N: dont worry this isnt the end. this will be a long story. yes going fast, but this is how i want the story to go, to get it to where i want it to be. Next chapter soon.


	9. Telling the parents and grandmother

A/N: I don't own charmed

By the morning, they were still in each other's arms. Piper had her head rested against his chest. The first to wake up was Leo. Not wanting to wake her, he stayed where he was. This was no trouble for him, seeing as he could look at her all day if he could. Her beautiful eyes were what caught his eye first when he met her. It wasn't her eyes that he loved though. It was her that he loved. He loved her so much, that he proposed her. He was going to spend the rest of his life loving her.

After twenty minutes she woke up. Her eyes opened slowly and carefully.

" Hey you." She said sleepily, as she sat up.

" Hey." He said kissing her nose.

" I had a wonderful dream." She said. " We were here and you proposed to me."

" Honey that wasn't a dream." He smiled. " I really proposed to you."

She smiled and it radiated the whole room.

" Then I must be the luckiest girl alive." She said." Because I am with the best man alive."

Leo chuckled. " I love you."

" I love you, too." She said, and laid her head against Leo's chest.

" Leo when are we going to get married?" she asked him after a minute or so.

" How about after we graduate." He suggested. " I don't think I could manage much more time, not being married to you."

" Neither can I." She agreed. " but my grams and your parents probably won't agree."

" Its our life we are talking about." He said. " And we got accepted into the same college, so why not?"

" All I know is that they aren't going to stand in our way." She said. " Because I love you too much to stay away from you."

A couple of hours later they decided to tell their parents about their decision to marry. Grams, Piper, and Leo were sitting in the living room waiting for Leo's parents to come. Grams was getting a little impatient

" Grams." Piper said. " You need to wait they'll be here any minute."

Just as she said that Paula Wyatt's voice rang out. " Hello?"

" In here." Grams called out.

Christopher and Paula came into the room and smiled.

" What is it you wanted to tell us?" Paula asked.

" Well Mom." Leo said. " I proposed to Piper last night."

" What?" Grams said quietly.

" Leo proposed. " Piper said a little bit louder. " And I said yes."

" This is wonderful!" Paula cried. " You two got accepted into the same college, so I think this is wonderful."

Grams hadn't said a word at all and seemed to want to hyperventilate.

" Have you guys set a date?" Christopher asked.

" Sometime in June." Piper said.

" That is about six months away." Paula said. " We have a lot of planning to do so we'll have to start right away."

" Grams?" Piper said. " Why haven't you said anything?"

" Piper is this really what you want?" Grams asked her.

" More than I could ever dream of." Piper assured her. " Leo is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I can't imagine my life without him in it."

" You have my blessing." She said. " And welcome to the family Leo."

" Yes welcome to the family, Piper." Paula said.

A/N: sorry for long wait. Please review. Next chapter: planning the wedding.

To all that reviewed: thanks:

Jordan's Prayla: thanks

Charmed Freak: yes very sweet. Sweet parts are my favorite.

PiperPhoebePaige3: there will be romantic parts don't worry. I am going to try and write a romantic part such as you suggested for Christopher. Don't worry I will add that type of scene to that story too. It will be kind of a flash back sort of.


	10. The wedding part 1

A/N: I don't own charmed, as you know already. If I did, Piper and Leo would have been together unflawlessly since season 1.

The wedding was set to be in June, after school ended. There would be a whole year where Piper would be able to call herself Piper Wyatt in school. The name kind of rolled off of her tongue, and was perfect.

On the day of the wedding, Piper was dressed in her beautiful wedding dress that fell to the floor, with a long train. Leo was waiting next to the minister, excitedly. He couldn't wait to finally be married to the love of his life.

Most brides got cold feet right before they got married, but not Piper. She knew that this was the most important moment in her life, and she wasn't nervous at all. She loved Leo, so there wasn't anything _to _be nervous about. Prue was walking up the isle as her maid of honor, and Phoebe and Paige were walking up the isle as bride's maids. Leo's best man, his best friend, and Prue's boyfriend, Andy was standing next to him. Now it was time for Piper to walk up the isle. She started to walk, ushered by her father. She finally got up to where Leo was standing, and her father let go of her hand, and pulled back her veil.

Piper stood right next to Leo, and faced the minister.

" We are gathered here today to unite two people as one." The minister started. " in holy matrimony."

**(I am not very good at wedding ceremonies so I am going to skip to the vows)**

The vows were to be given next. They had their own vows that were straight from the heart, instead of the traditional ones.

" Piper." Leo started. " I am so proud to be your husband, and for you to be my wife. Nothing but you could make my life more whole. The day I met you, I knew you were the one. The one that I would share the rest of my life with, and the girl that I could make just as happy as she has made me. I was right, and now I am standing here, and I have proof that miracles happen, because Piper you are my miracle."

Piper was so touched by what he said. She was his miracle!

She decided to start hers right after he finished.

" Leo." She said. " I love you, and I could imagine ever being without you. You were my hero the day we met. I didn't think that I could be so lucky for you to even talk to me, but we are here now getting married, and I can see how blessed I am to have you in my life. You found me in the shadows, and loved me. Nothing could make me happier in this lifetime; I am going to make you just as happy as you have made me. I am so proud to be your wife. Leo was born to love you and I always will."

" Now that the vows have been said." The minister said. " Do you, Leonardo Wyatt take Piper Halliwell to be your wife?"

" I do." Leo said proudly.

" And do you, Piper Halliwell, take Leonardo Wyatt to be your husband?"

" I do." Piper said.

" Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Leo took Piper into his arms and kissed her lips. There was no better feeling than being married to her.

Piper loved how he kissed her. His lips were so soft on hers, and it felt different now that they were married. She was now Mrs. Leo Wyatt.

They broke apart and let the minister finish the ceremony.

" I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt."

The reception was held at a nice hall not too far from the church. Piper and Leo got to dance first, for the first time as husband and wife.

They joined each other at the middle of the dance floor, and the music started to play.

Every time our eyes meet

_This feeling inside me _

_Is almost more than I can take _

_Baby when you touch me _

_I can feel how much you love me _

_And it just blows me away _

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything _

_I can hear your thoughts _

_I can see your dreams_

They were swaying to the music as one. It felt great to be in each other's arms.

_I don't know how you do what you do _

_I'm so in love with you _

_It just keeps getting better _

_I want to spend the rest of my life _

_With you by my side _

_Forever and ever _

_Every little thing that you do _

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

He loved the way she looked into his eyes, because he looked into her eyes, and saw love.

The smell of your skin

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark _

_Your__hair __all around me _

_Baby you surround me _

_You touch every place in my heart _

_Oh, it feels like the first time, every time _

_I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

She loved his wonderful touch against her skin. It was soft and gentle.

There was no better feeling then knowing she was going to spend the rest of her life with him.

_Every little thing that you do _

_I'm so in love with you _

_It just keeps getting better _

_I want to spend the rest of my life _

_With you by my side _

_Forever and ever _

_Every little thing that you do _

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

The song ended, but they didn't break apart. The feeling was too much. They loved each other, and that was all that really mattered right now.

Finally they broke apart, and went to go eat. Leo sat down in one chair at the table they had all to themselves. Piper decided that instead of sitting in her own seat, she was going to sit on his.

She sat on his lap, and kissed him full on the lips.

" Decided you were too far away over there?" he smiled.

She nodded.

" Good cause I felt the same way."

She leaned in and kissed him again, except more passionately.

" Get a room!" a voice said.

Piper pulled away from her husband and looked at the source of the voice.

It was Paige accompanied by Prue and Phoebe.

" Leave them alone!" Prue scolded. " They are newly married, and love each other very much."

" Yeah Paige leave us alone." Piper smiled, and went back to kissing Leo.

" Is this what all married couples do?" Paige asked Prue.

"Paige, you're fourteen, you have kissed a boy."

Paige sighed and just watched them kiss.

Piper continued to kiss Leo until she heard Prue cough a little.

" We just wanted to say congratulations, and good luck." Prue said.

" Thanks." Piper smiled.

They walked away and Piper turned back to Leo.

" Now where were we?" she asked.

" Right about here." He said kissing her.

Piper was so happy that she was married to the love of her life.

**A/N: This story is not finished. Please review. Sorry for the long wait. **

**To all those who did review:**

**Strizzy****: I am glad you like this story. **

**Adevilcalledmercy****: I am so sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Charmed Freak****: there was no way I would have Grams be that evil. **

**Piperleofan101****: thanks for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Piperphoebepaige3****: no she isn't, but I wouldn't have her be evil like that, as I told 0-charmed-freak-0.**

**Please review people. **

**-piperleoforever21-**


	11. One in a million tw2

. **A/N: I don't own charmed**

Many people were laughing now. Piper and Leo had to be the happiest people there though.

They spent a lot of their night dancing with each other.

_How did I get here  
I turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cuz somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true_

Leo had been there when no one else wanted to be her friend. He swept her off her feet, and loved her for who she was, not who people said she was. She knew she loved him from the moment she saw him.

I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

Leo loved how Piper seemed so calm around him. The shine in her eyes made his heart swell with love. She meant more to him than any other person had ever meant to him. She was his raison d'ettra. His reason to live. Without her, he wouldn't know what to do. She was his miracle, and always would be.

He was definitely one in a million. He was her sun and moon. He changed her life from day one to now, and he would continue to. She knew the rest of her life would be happy.

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy_

The wouldn't be one more sad tear in her eye from love. She found love, and it would be there forever._  
_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
You're one in a million_

Leo knew he made her happy, and it made him happy to just make her happy. She was his wife now, and she would be the mother of his children. That is exactly the way he wanted it.

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms on the one

They swayed to the music easily as one. They were one now. Two individual beings, but one team, and soul mates. No other love was as strong as theirs. _  
_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
You're one in a million  
One in a million  
You're one in a million_

They sat down after the song was done, and just looked into each other's eyes.

" You think they're in love?" Paige asked Phoebe.

" You two are back again?" Piper said.

" Yeah." Paige smiled.

" I think they're past in love." Phoebe said. " I think they are deeply in love."

" What was your first clue Mrs. Peacock?" Piper joked.

" Well when you two were kissing before." Paige said. " And the way you look at each other."

" You just can't let us enjoy the moment can you?" Piper said.

" We're going." Phoebe said, and led Paige away from their table.

No other love was as strong as theirs. The one strongest love in a million.

**A/N: just thought I would add how they felt at their wedding. Please review. Song was, " One in a million" by Miley Cyrus a.k.a Hannah Montana**

**Thanks to my reviewers of chapter ten:**

**PiperPhoebePaige3: of course not. **


	12. honeymoon in paradise

**A/N: I don't own charmed. This chapter has been re-done with their honeymoon details. **

The rest of the wedding reception went great, and it was off to their honeymoon for two long weeks. They were going to Hawaii. At about nine that night they left to catch the plane.

When they got to Hawaii, they settled into the nice hotel they had made a reservation for, and sat back to relax. It was around three in the morning, and they were really tired. They changed, and then turned on the TV, to watch late night television. Leo pulled back the blankets, and lay down on the bed. Piper joined him, and rested her head on his chest.

The only lights in the room were the lights from the TV. After a half hour of the hour-long show, they were asleep.

Piper awoke the next morning to find herself on the couch with Leo, snuggled up to him. Just the way she wanted to wake up on the first day of her honeymoon. She opened her eyes more fully, and saw that he was still sleeping. She knew a great way to wake him up. She trailed sweet kisses up his neck and to his lips, where she remained. She felt him kiss her back, and he pulled her completely on top of him. She giggled, and kissed him more passionately. He pulled away after a minute.

" I love the way you woke me up." He smiled. " Do you think you could do that all the time?"

" I would love to." She said. Excitement was exploding in her heart. She was married, and here she was on her honeymoon. Nothing could break this joy.

" Do you want me to cook?" He asked. " So that you can relax."

"I think I'll cook." She said. " I love to cook."

She got up off of him, and went to the stove to cook. She went over to the cooler and took out butter, and eggs. The frying pan was on the counter, so she grabbed it, turned the stove on, and began to cook.

She finished a little while later, and they ate. They mostly talked about what the next few weeks would hold, and they came up with the hotel room, the hotel spa, and the hotel pool. That didn't include the romantic dinners planned for a couple nights out of the two weeks.

" So how about that hotel spa?" She said. " Want to go there today?"

" That sounds nice." He said. " As long as we're together, that's all that matters."

She smiled, and kissed him.

" On second thought…lets stay here." She said, between kisses.

Soon the kiss was turned into a more passionate kiss, and Leo carried Piper to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, and pulled himself on top of her.

" You sure?" he said, as she pulled at his shirt. They had never done this before, and he wanted to make sure that she was ready.

" I have never been more ready." She said, and kept kissing him.

An hour later Leo pulled himself off of her, and lay next to her, breathing heavily.

" That was great." He whispered.

" It was." Piper agreed.

Leo regained his breath, and faced her, his arm supporting his head.

" Can I ask you something?" he asked.

" Sure." She smiled. She had never felt anything like she felt right then, and it felt great.

" Was this your first time?" he asked.

She nodded. " You?"

" Yeah." He said. " Wanted to wait until marriage."

" Well we're married, so no more waiting." She said, and giggled as he pulled her on top of him.

Later that day, they went to the hotel spa. Piper got a massage and a facemask, while Leo only got a massage. The massages felt great, and by the time they walked out, they felt so relaxed, and at ease.

Next they went to a nice restaurant inside of the hotel. It was said to be the finest restaurant in Hawaii. The meals were very expensive, but Leo insisted they eat there, just once, because Piper was so special to him.

They sat down at a small table set for two. A red sheet covered the small table, and a single red rose sat in a vase at the middle of the table.

" Shall I start you with drinks?" the waitor said.

" I'll have a diet coke." Leo said.

The waitor who Leo could see, his name was Jonathan, wrote that down.

" For the lady?" he said.

" Iced Tea, please." Piper said. Jonathan wrote that down, and walked away.

" This place is so nice." Piper said. " How are we ever going to afford it?"

" For this one night." Leo said. " Grams is paying for."

" That was nice of her."

" I am sorry I can't afford it, but she offered…."

Piper put a finger to his lips, and he stopped talking.

" It's not a problem." She said. " We're here enjoying ourselves, it doesn't matter who is paying for it."

He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

The rest of the evening went great, and they went home after eating desert.

" You tired?" Piper asked him, when they had taken their jackets off.

" Not really." He smiled, and lifted her up into their arms, once more carrying her to their bedroom.

The rest of the honeymoon went great. They hung out on the beach most of the time, and went for a couple more nice dinners.

Grams had bought them a nice apartment not too far from the manor. It was a lovely apartment with two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a small bathroom. They had only been there once before, but they loved it already.

The day they came home, there was a huge group of people waiting for them. There was Grams, Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Paula, Christopher, and Prue's boyfriend Andy.

" Piper, you got some serious sun tan!" Phoebe commented. " You too, Leo!"

" We spent most of the time at the beach." Piper explained. She had been half lying, because she couldn't say out loud in front of her grandmother and sisters that in reality a lot of the time had been spent in the bedroom. They had spent a lot of time at the beach, too, though.

" Piper, I am going to drive you and Leo to your apartment." Prue said.

" Our cars are at the manor and at Leo's house." Piper said.

" We drove them to your apartment." Phoebe said. " Well not me or Paige…it was Grams and Prue."

" I get it." Piper said. " Come on Prue, I want to get to our apartment…. wow that sounds pretty good."

" Come on Mrs. Wyatt." Prue said.

" And that sounds even better." She smiled. The new Mrs. Wyatt. Wow it felt great to be married. Especially to the man you love more than life itself.

Prue drove them to their apartment, and walked them to the door.

" Have a good life together." She said with a smile, and left.

" So I guess we should unpack." She said. All they needed to unpack was their stuff from Hawaii, because while they were at Hawaii, Grams had set up their apartment. Pretty nicely if she did say so herself.

They dragged their bags into their bedroom, and unpacked all of the clothes into their dresser, and closet. It felt weird to share a dresser and closet, especially with a man, but Piper liked it.

When they finished, they decided to cook some of the food that Grams had left in the refrigerator.

Piper decided to make lasagna. It wasn't her best, but it was still good. Later that night they decided to get ice cream to kind of celebrate getting a home together. They went to the nearest carvel, and brought it back to eat. Why not eat at home when home was nice?

When they finished, they decided to go to sleep. Sleep wasn't exactly what they had in mind, but they would get to it at some point.

**A/N: please review. **

**-piperleoforever21-**


	13. the first day back

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

It was September, and the first day of school. Piper was so excited to go back to school, and be Mrs. Wyatt, instead of Miss. Halliwell. It was a definite good feeling to be married. Especially to the person she loved, and the person who had changed her life.

" Ready to go?" came the voice of her husband.

" Yeah, just give me a minute." She called from the bathroom.

A minute later, she came out of the bathroom, and went into the living room where Leo was.

She smiled, and went over to him.

" I am so ready." She told him.

" So am I." He laughed.

They had compared their schedules as soon as they got them, and luckily they had English, Math, and Science together. The only class they didn't have together was Piper's cooking class, and Leo's business class. They didn't even have nine periods, which was why being a senior was so great. All they had was five periods. The other period was a business class, which they had together. It was different from Leo's business math class, because it just taught you how to run a business, which was good since they wanted to own a restaurant together someday.

Leo took Piper's hand, and they were off to school.

They had homeroom together, seeing as they now had the same last name. Piper was grateful they had let her choose what to be called, either Piper Halliwell or Piper Wyatt.

The choice was obvious.

They walked hand-in-hand into first period Math. The first class of the day was dreaded by Piper, but oh well; at least her husband was there with her. Then after math was homeroom. Homeroom was like any other homeroom, except the teacher was a little bit unobservant, so Piper and Leo got to steal a few kisses from each other. They were still in that newly married stage.

Piper smiled at Leo, as they pulled apart from their third kiss.

" Thank god the day is only five periods long." Leo said. " And we've got through one of them. Four to go. Do you want to go out to lunch after school?"

" I would love to." Piper said, and kissed him once more.

The bell rung, and Piper grabbed her bag, as Leo grabbed his. They walked together to second period English. English was pretty much a bore to both of them, but they had chosen to take it over social studies. It wasn't actually that bad, it was just the information didn't apply to them.

Next was third period science. They didn't really need this either, but what the hey it wasn't the worst subject.

Fourth period was where they split up. All Pipers could think about was Leo, and seeing his face again. Her wish came true fifth period in their business class. By the time they got out of school, all they wanted to do was go home, and enjoy each other with out having to hear the yammering of the teacher in the background.

They got into Leo's car and drove off to a pizza place around the block from the school.

" Two slices of regular." Leo told the pizza guy.

He took Piper's hand and led her to the table they always sat at.

" So how did it feel to be called Mrs. Wyatt?" he asked.

" It felt awesome." Piper said.

Leo smiled at her as she said this. He spotted her playing with her wedding ring as they talked. He looked down at his own ring, and couldn't think of how lucky he was to be married to such a perfect girl.

" Two regular slices." The pizza guy called out.

Leo got up, got the pizza, and returned to the table.

He handed Piper her slice of pizza, and they began to eat.

" So." Leo said. " It's only eleven thirty. What do you want to do?"

" I want to go home." She said. "I want to spend the rest of the first day of school with my very handsome husband."

He chucked, and bit into his pizza.

" What do you think we should do?" he asked.

" Watch a movie?" she suggested.

" Sounds good." He said. " We can watch that new movie, 'Next'. I heard it was good."

" Isn't that supposed to be violent?" Piper frowned.

" Yeah." Leo said.

" I want a nice romantic comedy." She said.

" How about ' Music and Lyrics'" Leo suggested.

" Now that sounds good." She smiled, looking at him. She took a bite of her pizza, and added. " Drew Barrymore is in that."

" That's why I picked it." Leo said. " She's great with the romance comedy thing."

They finished their pizza, and Leo drove to the video store to get " Music and Lyrics and Never been kissed. He then drove back to their apartment.

" I'll make the popcorn." Piper said, taking off her jacket.

" I'll put the movie in." Leo said, taking the movie out of the bag.

" So you think we could survive just one more year of high school?" Piper asked Leo while putting the popcorn into the microwave.

" I think we could." Leo said, placing the DVD into the player. He then grabbed the remote, and sat down on the couch. He took off his shoes, and pressed play.

" Then we have the rest of our lives to ourselves…. after college." She said.

" After college." He agreed. " Two more years."

She came back with the popcorn, and two sodas, and sat down next to him. Thinking she wasn't too comfortable, she slid herself onto his lap.

" There, that's better." She sat, getting herself comfortable, so that they could both see the screen. The movie started, and they were quiet. Quiet apart from some kissing at some cute parts of the movie. Piper would giggle in awe, turn around, kiss him, and turn back to the movie. He could live with that.

**A/N: please review.**

**-piperleoforever21- **


	14. He's my man

**A/N: I don't own charmed **

The next day was Friday. Why they started school on a Thursday, Leo did not know, but that only meant that they had a whole weekend ahead of them. Leo planned to take Piper out to dinner on Saturday night.

" Are you ready?" he called out, as he latched his backpack onto his shoulder.

" Almost." Piper said, from the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she came out.

" Ready?" he asked again.

" Yep." She said, and grabbed her backpack.

They took Piper's car to school, and Piper drove. It wouldn't be fair if Leo drove all the time, when they both had a car.

They got to school, and headed towards first period Math. They sat down next to each other, and took out their new notebooks. The bell hadn't rung yet for class to begin, so they started to talk.

" Hi, Leo." Someone said, coming up to him, while Piper was in the middle of a sentence.

Leo let her finish, and then turned around. It was Missy, Piper's enemy from two years ago. She had tried to get Leo to like her, but Leo had gone for Piper. She had moved that year, and they hadn't seen her since.

" I thought you moved." Piper said.

" I thought I told you to stay away from my man." Missy said, rudely. Missy and Piper had some words when Leo was new, about how Piper was to stay away from him.

How dare Missy say that her husband was _her_ man? She could just come back after a year and a half and claim Leo?

" I am telling you now, to stay away from my man." Piper said.

" Leo is mine." Missy said.

" Where's your ring?" Piper said.

" I don't have a ring." Missy said.

" Wanna see mine?" Piper smiled. She was on a roll.

Piper held up her left hand to show her engagement ring, and wedding ring. Leo held up his left hand to show his own matching wedding ring.

" You two got married?" Missy scoffed.

" We sure did." Leo said. " Because I love Piper and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Marrying her was the best thing I ever did."

" Back off, and stay away from my husband." Piper said.

Missy scoffed, and stalked away.

" We sure showed her." Leo said. " I love you, never forget that."

" I won't." she said, and kissed him.

The bell rung, and the teacher walked into the room.

" I am taking attendance." Mrs. White said.

She went through a whole list of names before she got up to W.

" Leo Wyatt." She called out.

Leo raised his hand and said, " Here"

" Piper Wyatt." She said.

Piper raised her hand.

" Okay, that's everyone." She said. " Shall we begin?"

The rest of the class went on with what any other math class had. It was boring, but what they needed to get their own business.

Next was English, and then science. Split up once again for fourth period was hell, until they got back together for fifth period business.

After school they went back to their apartment, and ate lunch. Leo made pasta, and they ate it. It was quite good for Piper being the one who wanted to be a chef.

They spent the rest of the day shopping at the mall until dark when they came home to get a good night's sleep for the next day. The night before they had stayed up late, and could barely get up for school that morning. As always, they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**A/N: please review. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter:**

**Tojo 1985****: they will have a child, but that wont be for a while. **

**Strizzy****: thanks for the review**

**CoPhoebeP3****: thanks for the review**

**Charmed Freak****: thanks for the review**

**Saleel****: thanks for the review. I will take any song ideas, seeing as I love to add songs to my fics. Pm me if you have any ideas for songs or ideas for the story. **

**Ausrox101****: thanks for the review**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	15. halloween

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

It was October, and Halloween. The whole school had dressed up, even teachers. Piper and Leo were an old married couple. Their costume consisted of clothes an older person would wear. They went to school with costume Grams helped Piper make. After school, they decided to spend the night watching scary movies, and handing out candy to the little kids that came by.

" So what movie shall we watch?" Leo asked her, as they drove home.

" How about the Scary Movies?" Piper suggested. " I mean they're kind of scary, and funny at the same time."

" I love that idea." He smiled. " We can go to blockbuster, and get all four of them."

" We can go now." Piper said.

Leo nodded, and went a different way to get to blockbuster. They got out of the car, and went in. The store was covered in decorations of vampires, pumpkins, and confetti in black and orange. Piper smiled, and remembered how when she was little, how excited she would get over decorations like this. They found all four movies, and got out of there just as a big crowd came in.

Since it was only about three by the time they got home, they decided to do a little bit of trick-or-treating themselves. What would Halloween be without the candy, and ringing other people's doorbells?

They started to walk up the block, and stopped at a very decorated house. Piper rang the doorbell, and waited until a woman that looked like she was probably in her sixties answered the door.

" Well, what do we have here?" she smiled, opening the door.

" We're an old married couple." Piper told her.

She put some candy into each of the plastic bags they had.

" Are you two married?" she asked.

" Yeah." Leo said. " For a couple of months now."

" Good luck." She said, as they turned to leave. " Enjoy the rest of your night."

Piper smiled, as they walked to the next house. People could be so nice sometimes.

Later, at around six, they went home to eat dinner, and start the movies. Leo ordered a pizza, and some sodas.

As Leo put all of their candy into a big bowl, Piper set up two plates, and two sodas at the kitchen table.

" We're gonna have enough candy to last us a year." She smiled.

" Or a half." Leo joked.

They sat down, and ate their pizza. After that, they got set up on the couch, and started Scary Movie.

At some parts, Piper would get scared a bit, and hold onto Leo. He couldn't complain, because he loved it when she looked to him for support.

They got to Scary Movie 3, and Piper thought the last two were so stupid, yet funny.

" That is what you would define as a dumb blonde." She commented, as the beginning of the movie ended. " I mean a three letter word for what a cow says? 'Dude' is not the answer."

" That's the point." Leo pointed out, with a laugh.

" I know that." She said, hitting his chest lightly with the palm of her hand. They were both lying down, and Piper had her head rested against his chest.

" That face was scary though." She added.

Leo laughed as the movie finally started.

They didn't even get to Scary Movie 4, because just as the 3rd movie ended, they both fell asleep. Thank god the next day was Saturday, or they would never be able to get up for school.

**A/N: please review. **

**-piperleoforever21-**


	16. Something to be thankful for

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

It was Thanksgiving, and like always it was at the manor. Piper was going to help Grams cook, like she always did. It was kind of like a tradition.

On the morning of Thanksgiving Day, Piper got up at eight, and drove to the manor before Leo woke up. She left a note on the counter telling him where she had gone, so that he wouldn't worry. She knocked on the door, and waited for an answer.

Soon Grams came, and let her in.

" Piper!" she said. " Ready to cook."

" Aren't I always." She smiled, walking into the house, where Grams had the turkey already cooking."

" Where are Prue, Phoebe, and Paige?" she asked.

" They're still sleeping." Grams told her, as she checked on the turkey. " Sleepy heads! I'd think you'd be the sleeping head being married and all."

Piper smiled.

" What do you need me to do?" she asked.

" There's potatoes on the table." Grams said, " Peel them, and work your magic."

Piper always made special potatoes for thanksgiving, and everyone loved them.

She didn't think she'd have a problem becoming a chef, at all.

She sat down at the table, and started to peel the potatoes, and put them into a pot with water to boil. Once she started the recipe, footsteps came from the staircase.

" Is that thanksgiving potatoes I smell?" came Paige's voice.

She appeared in the room with pajamas on.

" Morning, sleepyhead." Piper said, as she stood at the stove,

" Hey, there's no school, why wake up early?" she said.

" Leo's probably on his way." Piper told her, ignoring her comment. " Can you go make sure the front door is open? I don't remember if I left the door unlocked or not.

" Sure." She said, and left the room.

She came back a minute later. " It's open." She said.

A half hour, later, Leo knocked at the front door.

" Door's open." She said, loud enough for him to hear.

Leo appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

" Hi, honey." He said, and walked over to her.

" Morning." She said, and gave him a small kiss, since Grams was standing there. " Get my note?"

" I did." He smiled.

Grams rolled her eyes. " You left him a note?" she said, with a grin.

" Yeah." Piper said. " Telling him where I was, and that I love him."

" Leo, could you help Piper?" Grams suggested, straying off of the topic of love. She had never had much luck with men, so she was kind of jealous of Piper, with hour wonderful her husband was to her. She also was happy for Piper; because of the happiness she was experiencing.

Leo nodded, and went over to Piper.

" I love you, too." He whispered into her ear.

Piper smiled, turned around, and kissed him

She then went back to cooking with the help of her husband. Soon all of her three sisters were awake shopping for what ever Grams didn't have.

Later that day, everyone including the girls' father sat down to a nice turkey dinner with the ever-desired potatoes, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, stuffing, green beans, corn, carrots, and biscuits. There would be left overs for weeks.

" This is great." Phoebe commented, as she dug into her food.

" Thanks." Piper smiled, " Leo helped.

" Good job, Leo." Paige said.

Leo smiled. Piper had done most of the work, and he had just done what she had asked him to do. She deserved all of the credit, really.

They finished dinner, and moved on to dessert; everyone's favorite part. (Besides Piper's potatoes). There was a cherry pie, apple pie, pumpkin pie, chocolate pudding pie, and cheesecake.

" This is why this is my favorite holiday." Prue said. " Non-stop eating."

" All I know is that I am thankful for this piece of pie." Paige laughed. " this very cherry pie."

" That was a rhyme." Phoebe said.

Paige laughed. " So it was."

" I'm thankful for my family." Piper said. " And my new family." She smiled at Leo, who was still sitting next to her. He smiled back at her.

" Mush." Phoebe said, through a cough.

Piper frowned at her. Victor chuckled. He and Patty were like that before their divorce, and before she died.

" What?" she said. " Should I just ignore my husband and not be thankful I met him?"

Phoebe shrugged, and didn't say anything.

The rest of the night went well, and by nine Piper, Leo, and Victor went home.

Piper and Leo got home about five minutes later, and decided to go right to sleep. The turkey was making them very tired, and sleep was what they needed.

The next morning, they woke at eight. Piper was the first to wake. She went to get up and out of bed, when Leo grabbed her hand.

" Stay." He whispered, sleepily. " It's early. There's no school."

" I've got to get up." She said. " I have a lot to do today. Grams asked me to come over to help her shop. Then I've got some homework to do. School is tomorrow."

He looked at her pleadingly. " We've got no homework, and it's really early."

" Oh, alright." She said, giving in, and getting back into bed.

" So what else do you have planned for the day?" he asked.

" Well, besides helping Grams, nothing."

Leo smiled. " Maybe we could go to a movie." He suggested.

" Well there's that new movie out, 'License to Wed,'" she said. " Maybe we could go see that."

" Okay, that sounds good." Ge saud.

" Orr. She smiled. " We could stay here, watch a movie, and have _fun._"

HE laughed, and kissed her.

" I like that idea, too." He said.

" Love ya." She grinned.

" You know I love you, too."

He smiled, and kissed her again.

An hour later, Piper was at the Halliwell Manor after she unwillingly got out of bed, and took a shower. She was a half-hour late, already, and staying at home a few minutes more would get Grams upset. She was a very punctual woman.

" I'm here." She called out, walking through the front door.

" Piper!" Grams said, walking into the room. " You're late."

Piper grinned.

" Yeah, sorry." She said. " I had a little trouble getting out of bed this morning."

Grams looked at her sternly.

" We must get going." She said. " Only two stores will be enough. I just need a dress for Kathy Harrington's party. Then I need shoes to go with it."

They spent the next two hours at the mall looking for a dress, and shoes. Grams finally picked out a brown dress, and brown toeless shoes to match.

When she got home, Leo was waiting for her in the kitchen.

" You've been gone for far too long." He said, walking up to her, and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sorry." She said. " Grams is a picky shopper."

" Well I went to the video store, and got 'Spanglish'." He said. "That good?"

She nodded, and sunk into his arms.

They watched 'Spanglish' after they ate lunch.

" That was pretty good." Piper said, as the credits came on, ending the movie.

Leo turned off the T.V, and turned to her.

She smiled at him, as he kissed her.

The kiss deepened, and Leo put his tongue up to Piper's lips. She opened her mouth, let his tongue snake into her mouth, and their tongues met. Leo picked her up into his arms, without breaking the kiss. He stood up, and carried her to their bedroom.

An hour later, the phone rang.

Piper pulled away from Leo's kiss, and looked towards the phone on her nightstand.

" Ignore it." Leo said from on top of her. He kissed her neck. Piper shook her head.

She reached over and grabbed the phone.

" Hello?" she said.

" Hi, Piper." Prue's voice said.

" Prue?" Piper said, as Leo kissed her neck again.

" Piper." Prue said. "Can you come for dinner tonight? We have tons of leftovers."

" Um." Piper said. " Sure. Wha-what time?" Leo was kissing her neck, and was trailing further down towards her shoulders.

" Seven." She said. " Um…Piper, are you alright?"

" I'm great." Piper smiled. " Seven? Okay, bye."

She hung up the phone, lifted Leo's head to level her's, and crushed her lips into his.

At seven, they went to the Halliwell Manor, and even after they ate, there were still leftovers for everything.

This Thanksgiving, Piper was definitely had something to be thankful for.

**A/N: review!**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	17. Chrismas Angel

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

Piper was at home, and Leo was at the mall. Christmas was two weeks away, and he needed to find the perfect gift for her. He walked further down the halls of the mall, and stopped in front of a jewelry shop. That was the perfect idea, except he wouldn't get the gift here. He would get the gift from the jewelry shop called 'Perfect Jewelry'. He'd been going there for years, and every piece of jewelry he'd gotten for Piper was from there, including her engagement and wedding ring. That was where they picked out both of their wedding rings. He drove all the way there, and walked into the shop hearing the familiar tinkle of the bell that was on the door of the entrance. Immediately, the amiable owner named Nancy greeted him. She had fair skin, brown hair, and had to be in her forties.

" You here to get a present for your wife?"

Leo nodded. " Yeah." He said.

" Mom, let me help." A teenaged girl said, walking into the room. " This is a gift for his wife."

Nancy smiled, and stepped aside.

" Hi, Leslie." Leo said. Leslie was Nancy's seventeen year old daughter, who also went to school with Piper and Leo.

" Hey, Leo." Leslie said. " Want something perfect, I expect?"

Leo nodded.

Leslie walked up to the glass jewelry cases in front of Leo.. Leo looked down into them, and a beautiful necklace caught his eye. He looked closer to it to see it was sterling silver according to the side of the case it was in, and had a heart pendant in the middle.

" Nice choice." Leslie said, noting his stare.

" I'll take it." Leo said. Nothing around it looked as beautiful, and he knew Piper would love it.

He left the store after paying for the necklace. To make it even more special, and unique, he had 'I love you my Piper' engraved on the inside.

He got home to find Piper on the phone.

" Gotta go, Prue." She said. " Bye."

She hung up, and smiled at him, as he took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack.

" You were gone a while." She said, walking up to him, and giving him a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

" You hungry?" she asked, glaring at the kitchen clock. It read 5:30.

He nodded. " You want me to pick something up?"

" Hm…how about Italian?" she suggested.

" Sounds good." He said.

He went to a place called ' Little Italy', and picked up a container of ravioli for the both of them, and of course the additional garlic knots.

" This ravioli isn't nearly as good as Piper's, but it was still good.

When they finished, Piper went on to cleaning the apartment a bit. Leo of course helped out. After that, they watched TV for a while in their bedroom comfortably on their bed.

" You know." Piper said. " While you were gone today, I went out, too."

" Oh, yeah?" he said. " Where'd you go?"

" I went to the mall." She said. " The smaller one, so you wouldn't see me."

" Why?" he said.

She got off the bed, and walked over to their closet. She opened it, and she took out a big silver picture frame. The picture side was facing her.

" Well, I got this." She said. She turned it around, and what Leo saw filled him with joy. It was an enlarged photo of their wedding day out on a green grassy field. That picture was taken after they got married.

" Oh, Piper." He said. " It's wonderful."

" I was hoping we could hand it up together." She said. He smiled, and got out of bed.

" Where?" he said.

" Above out bed." She said.

He took one end of it, and helped her to get onto the bed. She laid it down on the bed. Leo went to get nails and a hammer, and they put it up together.

" It's beautiful." He said, and kissed her cheek.

On Christmas Eve, Piper and Leo decided to spend time on their own. At night, they decorated their home depot tree, and curled up in front of it, the colorful lights beaming in the faces.

" Beautiful, isn't it?" Piper said, from her place on Leo's lap. Leo nodded. Right where they were was where they woke in the morning.

" Merry Christmas, baby." Leo said, as his sleeping wife awoke.

" Merry Christmas." She said, sitting up. " What time is it?"

Leo looked at his watch.

" Nine." He said.

" I have something for you." She nodded.

Leo smiled. " So do I."

She got up, and walked to their bedroom. Leo pulled out her gift from the side of the couch where he'd placed it the night before.

Piper came back in with a carefully wrapped gift, and sat back down on her favorite place; Leo's lap.

" Hope you love it." She said, handing him the gift.

He took it from her, and carefully unwrapped it. Inside the wrapping was a little box. He took the lid off, and took out was a Christmas ornament. It was a snowflake with ' my husband' written in the middle in silver letters.

" Oh, honey, it's beautiful." He said. " Thank you."

He kissed her, and her smile got brighter.

Pulling away, he took his gift into his hand, and handed it to her.

She unwrapped it, opened the black box, and as her eyes saw the necklace, they glowed even brighter than before. She lifted it into her hand, and saw its engraved message.

Wordlessly, Piper placed it back in its box, placed it on the floor, and looked at him.

" I love it." Was all she said, before kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her back, and then pulled away. He took the box from the floor, and took the necklace out. Piper sat up fully, and he put it around her neck. It shined beautifully against her skin.

The phone rang.

" What a way to ruin a perfect moment." Piper muttered, standing up.

Walking over to the phone, she pushed all of her hair to one side.

" Hello?" she answered the phone.

" Hi, Piper." Phoebe's voice said. " You coming."

" Phoebe, we just woke up." Piper said. " We'll be there in about an hour."

" Okay." Phoebe said. "Ten. Don't be late."

Piper rolled her eyes, and turned back to her husband.

" We'd better start to get ready." She said. "Ten is our deadline."

He smiled.

" Come here." He said.

She smiled, and walked over to him. He pulled her onto his lap.

" This is our first Christmas together as husband and wife. We can be a little late."

" I don't want to get Grams upset." Piper said. " She does have that heart condition."

Grams always had a heart condition, and now it was making her feel sick every now and then.

" You're right." He said. " Lets get ready."

" I'm going to take a shower." She said. " Wanna join me?"

Leo smiled, and followed her into the bathroom.

A half hour later, they entered their bedroom to get dressed.

" Does this look nice?" Piper asked, after she dressed into a red sweater and jeans. " Or a little plain?"

" I think." Leo said. " That you look stunning."

He was wearing a red sweater and jeans also. She smiled.

" Ready to go?" she said. Leo nodded.

They arrived at the Manor five minutes later.

" Merry Christmas, darlings." Grams greeted them at the door.

Of course breakfast was like any other Christmas; pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon.

" So what'd Leo get you?" Phoebe asked, excitedly after lunch.

" A heart pendant." Piper said.

Prue and Paige noticed it around he neck.

" It's beautiful." Prue said.

Piper smiled.

**A/N: please review. I know nothing cliffhanger worthy is going on so far, but I promise in a couple of chapters there will be. **


	18. New Years

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

New Years came, and this time was different. It was a whole year since Leo proposed to Piper. A year since they got engaged. A whole year, and they were married. It was a wonderful thing.

They were going to dinner, and spending the rest of the night at the apartment. The restaurant of the year was called ' Bene, Gratzie', and Italian restaurant, and they had special seats at it. Leo's uncle, Steve owned part of it, so it wasn't that hard to get seats that special, especially since Steve was fond of Piper. A little too fond, making Leo think he had a crush on her. It didn't bother Leo, because it was completely harmless.

" A year, huh?" Steve said, when they got there.

Leo nodded, making Piper smile. Leo wrapped his arms around Piper's waist, and pulled her closer to him. " Thanks for getting us the seats." He said.

" No problem." Steve said. " You should take your wife to a special place on New Years."

They were seated, and wine was brought to them.

" This is so nice." Piper smiled. " You defiantly picked a good place."

Leo smiled at her. " You think we should come here more often?" He said. " Your birthday, perhaps.

" Perfect place." She said. " For next month, we'll book it."

" I'll do that." He said.

Later that night, they went back to their apartment, and snuggled up on the couch ready to watch the ball drop on TV in two hours time. Right now they were watching old re-runs of 'Happy Days' and shows like that.

" You want some wine?" he asked when a commercial came on an hour later.

" I want to stay like this." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

" You sure?" He said. He looked at her with pleading eyes.

" Fine." She said, and sat up so he could get p. He got the wine, and poured two glasses with a generous amount.

" Here you go." He said, handing her one of the glasses. She took it, and made room for him to sit back down. He sat down, and she snuggled back up against him.

An hour and two more glasses of wine each later, they were sitting on the couch waiting for the ball to drop.

10…9…. 8…7…. 6…5…4…. 3…2…1.HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Piper pulled Leo towards her, and kissed him. Leo returned the kiss, and as she layer herself down, he pulled himself fully on top of her.

They pulled away from each other, and both of their eyes lit up. Leo sat on the couch, and lifted her onto his lap. They kissed again, and Leo carried her towards their bedroom as the New Year song played on the TV.

The next morning, Piper awoke to the birds chirping in the window. She opened her eyes, and looked around the part of the room that was in her view. Suddenly she realized pair of arms were wrapped around her waist protectively. She rolled on her back to face him. His eyes were closed loosely. Deciding that she was bored, she kissed his chest softly. When no response came, she lifted her head, and hissed his lips. There was still no response from him, so she rolled herself on top of him, so that his arms were around her waist. She began kissing his ear. She felt his arms move up her back and to her head. She smiled, finally getting a reaction from him. She pulled away from his neck, and kissed his lips again.

" You weren't asleep were you?" she whispered.

Leo shook his head. " I was seeing where this could go." He said. " But your kisses are too much for me."

She giggled.

An hour later, they rolled out of bed, and took a shower. Deciding on laziness, they spent the rest of the day inside pretty much doing nothing, but relaxing.

**A/N: please review**

**-Whitelighterleo21-**


	19. Scared

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

The phone rang at the Wyatt's apartment on the second Friday of January after school. Piper answered it.

" Hello?" she said.

" Hi, Piper." Prue's voice said.

" Hey, Prue." Piper said.

" How's your week going?" Prue said.

Piper sighed. " Not so good." She said. "Leo and I are having some problems."

" What?" Prue asked, in disbelief. Piper and Leo never really argued.

Piper told Prue all about three days before on Tuesday.

" Piper, it'll be okay." Prue said. Piper went to reply to that statement, when the door opened, and Leo walked in.

" Got to go." She said, and hung up.

" Where were you?" she said. He hadn't come home with her, saying he had to help someone with a project at the high school library. It was a half hour after he was supposed to be home.

" Helping Darryl with his project." Leo said.

" I mean after that." She said, quizzically.

" I'm here." He said. " He needed more help than I thought."

He set his bag onto the kitchen table.

" Right." She said. " How about Missy? Was she there, too?"

" Piper, come on, I had nothing to do with that." He said.

" You sure? Cause you didn't seem too concerned."

_XXTuesdayXX_

_Piper and Leo were walking hand-in-hand down the hallway. Missy walks past and smiles at Leo. She then pulls him to the side, breaking his hand connection with Piper. _

" _Hey, Leo." She said, with a cheesy smile. " You know you could be with me. Divorce is an option."_

_Leo frowned and backed away. He turned around to Piper, and walked away with her. _

" _Leo!" Piper said. " You're going to let her talk to you like that?"_

" _I'm not going to listen to it or take it to heart." Leo said. " You did?"_

_Piper frowned. She wished he'd do something like tell Missy off like they had in September. The word 'divorce' struck her more than she would of thought._

XXXX

" Piper, Missy's a bitch, you know that." Leo said.

" You didn't say anything to defend me." Piper said.

" Piper, you're making this too big a deal."

Piper frowned and stormed out of the room, locking herself in their bedroom. He walked more towards the door of their room.

" Piper…" he said. He sighed, and sat down on the couch. He fell asleep for a while, walking up sometimes to hear silence.

Later that night, Leo woke up, and knocked on their bedroom door.

" Honey?" he said. He was worrying about her. He would have heard if she came out of the bedroom. " Piper?"

He heard nothing but a sniffle.

" Sweetheart, open the door." He said. No answer came. He twisted the doorknob, and heard it open. She must've opened it while he was asleep. He opened the door to see his wife facing the other wall crawled in a ball.

" Honey." He said, again. No answer except a sniffle. He sat on the bed next to her. He felt horrible about this, and he probably should have stood up to Missy.

He put a hand to her shoulder.

" Piper I love_ you_." He said. " I was wrong. You're my wife. She isn't, and never will be. She was so wrong."

" I love you, too." Came her trembling voice. She turned to face him. Her eyes were puffy and red. " And that's why I was so upset. The word 'divorce' scared the hell out of me. I don't want to loose you."

His face softened more than it was.

" Honey that will never happen. I love _you_, and _only you_. I married you, and I'm not going anywhere."

Piper smiled. " I guess I did overreact," she said. " I should know you love me, and Missy isn't your type."

He smiled, and whipped her tears away.

" There's my Piper's smile." He said.

She smiled again.

" Come let's get you some water." He said.

She took his hand, and they walked to the kitchen. Leo got Piper a bottle of water from the fridge, and she took a sip of it.

" Come on." She said. " I'm okay."

She led him to the couch. He sat down on the couch, and pulled her onto his lap.

" I love you so much, sweetie." He said.

" I love you, too." She said, and leaned into his chest. A couple of minutes later, Piper and Leo were curled up on the couch, sleeping. They hadn't planned on sleeping there, but it was comfortable enough to fall asleep on. The only light was the lamp next to the couch.

A knock came at the door, but neither of them heard it to answer it. Outside the house Prue peeked into the window. She had come over to see if Piper was okay. When she saw Piper crawled up on the couch in Leo's arms, She smiled knowing they had worked out their problem. Prue knew that Leo loved Piper more than anything in this world, and he'd find a way to get her smiling again, and feeling better.

**A/N: please review. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	20. Crazy on Valentine's Day

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

" Where the hell is Brian?" Piper complained to her husband. She checked her watch.

" He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. We're going to be late."

She was standing next to Leo, who was in a black dress suit. She was wearing a black slinky dress that came down to her ankles. She wore it, because it was Leo's favorite dress of her's.

" Honey relaxes." Leo said, calmly. " The reservations aren't for another half hour."

They had reservations for Valentine's Day at a restaurant that wasn't their own, called

'Lydia's dream'. It was time to slip out of real reality, and just enjoy the time to themselves. Right now Brian, the night manager was late. He was the one who had volunteered to work on Valentine's Day, because he ' had no life anyway'.

It had been three years since they graduated college, which they started fresh out of high school. Piper and Leo owned their own restaurant called 'Wyatt's' for two years now. They were both twenty-three now, and doing pretty well with the business they had.

" Leo, I want to leave." Piper said, anxiously. " I want to spend time with my husband. You know, that's what married couples do on Valentines Day."

Leo grinned. " Yeah, I know." He whispered to her.

She grinned back. " If Brian doesn't get here, we can't do what we want." Piper said.

" Look, I'll call him, alright?" Leo said, wishing to make his wife as happy as possible. He pulled out his cell phone, and began to dial Brian's cell phone number.

Finally Brain picked up after five rings.

" Brian, where are you?" Leo said, anxiously. " I have dinner reservations with my wife for a half an hour from now."

" I'm on my way." Brian said. " My mom kept me on the phone for longer than I hoped for. She wouldn't stop with the no date thing. I kept telling her that I…"

" Have no life, yeah." Leo finished for him. " But I do. I also have a wife. Get here."

Leo could here a huff from Brian, and he closed the phone.

Thanks to God, Brian arrived no later than five minutes later.

" Finally." Piper snapped. " You know what to do. See ya."

She and Leo left the restaurant, and Leo drove them to ' Lydia's dream'.

They arrived just in time for their reservations.

" I swear, if he doesn't get his act together, then we're going to have to find a new night manager." Piper said, as they sat down at their table. Tonight hadn't been the first time Brian had screwed up. He was constantly late, and did some things wrong with his occasional curtness towards customers.

" Honey, calm down." Leo said, as he sat down across from her. " We're here, and it's just us. "

She smiled. He always had ways to comfort her, and the prospect of being alone with him comforted her.

They ate dinner, which was pretty good in Piper's opinion. Leo loved it all the same. In his opinion, still nothing was as good as Piper's cooking; nothing would be better.

After dessert, Leo stood up, and took Piper's hand into his own.

" Leo, what…" she started.

" Shhh…." He interrupted. " Relax. We're going to dance."

She smiled. How romantic.

Music started to play through out the restaurant.

Piper smiled, and let him lead her to the dance floor. After five years of marriage, he never ceased to amaze her.

_I could stay awake to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While youre far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

It was so easy to feel comfortable in this state. The stress from a couple of hours ago was magically gone. Magically gone with Leo's magic touch. **( A/N: This story has no magic, I just wanted to put that there.) **

_Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing_

She leaned his head against his chest, and closed her eyes. There was no need to worry about anything, or need to think about anything but him and her being together. 

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And Im wondering what youre dreaming  
Wondering if its me youre seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever 

After five years of marriage, he knew what Piper loved, and this was it. She loved being serene and at ease. He could hold her like this forever. Was forever an option? 

Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing 

_I dont want to miss one smile  
I dont want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time _

Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing

Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
I dont want to miss a thing 

The song ended, and Leo brought Piper home. Leo smiled at Piper as he pulled into the driveway, and stopped the car.

" Thank you for a wonderful night." Piper said.

Leo smiled at her. " It's going to get so much better."

She giggled, and they both got out of the car. Leo took her into his arms, and led her into the apartment. When they got in, he locked the door, and let go of her. He grinned, and lifed her into his arms. She giggled as he carried her to their bedroom, and closed the door with his foot behind them. He set her down on the bed, and then turned to the nightstand that stood next to their bed, that had the phone on it. He reached behind the nightstand, and pulled the phone's plug.

" No intteruptions." He explained.

She grinned, and pulled him back towards her, kissing his neck in the process.

Things got more heated, and clothes were peeled off, and thrown to the side.

It was Valentine's Day, and what better way to spend it.

**A/N: please review. I know I skipped a few years, and it was kind of rushed through to the few years later, but I didn't know what else to put for them being in school. **

**Review, and tell me what you thought.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	21. Something to believe in

**A/N: I don't own charmed. Piper's p.o.v in April of the same year. **

How could this have happened? We're doing so well, not long out of college. How are we going to handle this?

I sit on the warm carpeted floor of Leo and my room behind the bed, staring at the wall. A single piece of information lies in my hand, a piece of information that could change mine…and Leo's life forever. A change that would take some getting used to, and a lot of responsibility.

Then there was the question of how my husband would feel about this. How would he handle the piece of information that I had just been given. The piece of information that had shocked me. Would he take it well? Or take it horribly as a burden. Don't get me wrong, I am very happy, but nonetheless shocked.

I hear the front door open, and foot steps can be heard on the tile of the kitchen. It must be Leo home from the restaurant.

I get up from my postion on the floor, and get myself together. Breathe, I tell myself. Breathing is your friend.

I make my way towards the oak door that is the barrier from our bedroom to the livingroom. I step out of the room, and into the larger living room. I closed the door behind me, and folded my arms across my chest.

" Hi." Leo smiled, when he saw me. " You have a good day?"

Besides the constant nausea and shock, yeah.

" Yeah." I said, quietly.

" Honey, you alright?" he asked, and came up to me to wrap his arms around my waist.

" You seemed a little peaky this morning."

" I'm fine." I repeated. How was I going to tell him this? Would he be as happy as I was? Even through the shock, I was happy. " I need to talk to you."

" About what?" he asked.

I led him to the couch, and we sat down.

" Leo do you remember Valentine's day?" I asked him. After all this was a good way to break the ice.

He smiled at me. " Yeah." He said. " We had a great night."

I smiled back. That was very true.

" Good." I said. " And after dinner we got a little crazy…"

" Yeah…" he said. I wasn't sure he understood what I meant, so I put a hand to my stomach and sighed. His eyes lit up.

" Are you…"

" I think." I said. " I took a test."

" And…"

" It was posative." I said. " The test I took is the most advanced test there is. It shouldn't be wrong, but I took a second one to be sure."

" When will it be done?"

I looked at my watch.

" It should be done now."

We walked to the bathrom, and there lay the test on top of the marble sink top.

Leo put his hands on my shoulders supportively.

With shaking hands, I reached out for the test. My hands somehow grasped it, and I brought it towards me. Closing my eyes, I held it up.

" You look, I can't." I told Leo. I felt the test being lifted from my hands.

The next thing I knew, I was lited off of my feet, and carried out of the bathroom.

His lips met mine in a passionate kiss.

I was put back to my feet, and I opened my eyes. Leo was beaming at me.

" I am?" I asked, simply.

He just smiled at me, and nodded silently.

I was going to be a mommy, and Leo was going to be a daddy. I was pregnant.

**A/N: please review. I have plans for this story, so I'll be updating more often hopefully. Forgot to put in last chapter that the song was " Don't want to miss a thing" by Aerosmith.**

**-whitelighter21-**


	22. A glitch

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**Leo's p.o.v**

The news came as a shock to both of us, but we were so incredibly happy.

When I had left the restaurant, I had been upset. Brian had screwed up an order for the sixth time. Soon we're just going to hire a new manager, and fire him. Piper really doesn't need the stress, especially now that she's pregnant.

When I had gotten home and saw Pipe, I was so much happier than I had been, but then she told me we were going to havea bay, and then nothing could make me unhappy.

" I don't want to tell my family yet." She told me, as we leaned back onto the couch after finding out. " Not until we can celebrate a little by ourselves…You know how my sisters can get."

" Fine with me." I said.

**Piper's P.O.V**

I didn't want my sisters to flip right away, so I figured I'd wait to tell them. Even though my baby will be their first neice or nephew, I know how they get when something really exiting happens. Phoebe would probably constantly ask me what we wanted to name the baby, and if we were going to find out what it is, and so on. One step at a time for me. I wanted the sex of the baby to be kept secret until he or she is born.

Leo and I sit comfortably on the couch now. His hands move to rest on my flat belly protectivly, and I feel the warmth that his hands hold.

" You excited?" he asked me. I was, very actually. After being married for five years, we were definatly ready. I really wanted to give Leo a family, since he'd only grown up with his parents and dog.

The phone rang, so I got off of Leo's lap to answer it.

I ran to the kitchen to answer the phone, and picked it up.

" Hello?" I said.

" Piper, it's Prue." Prue's excited voice said. " I have great news."

So do I.

" What?" I said.

" Andy and I are getting married." She said. " Before his parents go back to New York."

" Which would be when?" I asked.

" In October." She said. " I know it's close, but they need to be here. They leave in October, this way we can have the wedding a few days before they leave."

Oh no. I'll be eight months along by then, and heavily pregnant.

" Um..that's soon." I said, hesitantly. " Why not next year? They can fly in again."

Yeah next year, when I have my baby, and I'm thin again. My stomach is so starting to curl.

" No, we don't want to have them do that." Prue said. " Why should we? We'll get done in time."

I can think of a reason.

" Congratulations." I said. Oh yeah, I am going to be sick.

Soon we hung up. Tomorrow we are goung shopping for dresses, and guess what? I am her maid of honor. What she doesn't know is that her maid of honor will be a pregnant fat lady. So much for my secret.

I stormed into the living room where Leo still was. He smikled when I came back in.

" What's wrong?" he asked when I stood facing him, a frown on my face.

" You are!" I cried. There's the hormones. Oh yeah, I am definatly pregnant. " You did this to me, and now I'm going to look bad at Prue's wedding."

" Prue's getting married?"

" Don't change the subject!" I snapped. " You got me pregnant, and now I'm going to almost be full term for her wedding in October. I am going to be fat!"

Leo's face softened, and he got up off of the couch. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me back onto the couch with him.

" You are not going to be fat." He told me. " You're pregnant, and as beautiful as ever. You are no matter what."

I smiled. " Really?" I said. He was being such a great husband.

He smiled back. " You'd better believe it." He assured me.

I giggled and kissed him. God I love that man.

**A/N: please review. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	23. Dress

**A/N: I don't own charmed. This will be Piper's P.O.V. It will be her's unless I specify it isn't, or if it is someone else's. **

Here I am standing in the wedding department store with Prue, Phoebe, and Paige. I promised Leo I would try not to let our secret slip.

Prue held up a petite baby blue dress up to me.

" I think this'll look great on you." She said. " Leo will just die."

" Yeah, he will." Phoebe agreed. " Plus you have the figure for it."

Not for long.

" I like the dress." I admitted. If Leo ever saw me in this, he would wrap me in his arms and never let go. It was plain, but beautiful. " But it's too small. How about a few sizes bigger."

" Try it on, we'll see if it fits." Prue insisted. " Trust me it'll fit you. It's not like you're going to gain more than a pound from now until October."

Maybe she knew. How could she possibly know?

I sighed, and left the room with the dress to try it on. As I zipped it up, I looked in the mirror. I looked amazing in it, actually. I wonder if a huge bump in the middle would make a difference. Not to Leo anyway, which is all I should really care about. I walk out of the dressing room, and to where Prue was.

As I came out, my sisters gasped.

" You look great!" Phoebe exclaimed.

" I still think this could be a little bigger, don't you think?" I said, trying to sound not too obvious. It was hard, because obviously it fit perfectly around my current figure. If it was a little bit bigger, I could try to squeeze in it in October. It was a stretchy dress, it could work.

" It's perfect." Prue said. " Plus it stretches. That pound your worried about won't matter."

" It really is." Paige agreed.

" I think I need a bigger size." I insisted, trying to not be so obvious that I was worried.

" Piper, it's big enough." Phoebe said. " Trust me. A bigger size isn't called for. Unless you were pregnant, and then maybe…."

She laughed a little, and so did Paige and Prue. I gave a nervous laugh, and blushed a little. My sisters must have noticed, because their laughing faded, as well as their bright smiles.

" You're not, are you?" Prue said.

I sighed. " You can't tell can you?" I said, hesitantly. " I mean is it obvious…do I look like I am?"

They pulled me into a small separate dressing room that was vacant, and closed the door.

" Piper, you're pregnant?" Prue said.

I nodded.

" Why didn't you tell us?" Paige asked softly. I looked up at them. They all looked slightly hurt.

" I didn't want all of you to flip out right away, and I was going to tell you…. on the phone, but Prue said she was getting married, and I didn't want to steal the glory."

Ok, so that last part wasn't exactly true, but they seemed to be buying it, because they didn't seem so hurt anymore.

" Piper, this is our first niece or nephew we're talking about." Prue said. " You could've told us…. no wonder why you sounded so nervous on the phone yesterday."

" I had just found out." I said.

" How far along are you?" Paige asked.

" Two months." I said. I knew for sure, even without a doctor's appointment, because it had been Valentine's Day.

" Have you been to the doctor yet?" Phoebe asked.

I shook my head.

" Then how do you know how far along you are."

I blushed a little.

" Valentine's Day…" I said, vaguely.

" Oh, okay." Prue said. " So you're due in November…So you'll be eight months pregnant by the wedding."

I nodded. " I am going to be so fat."

" No, you won't be." Phoebe said. " You'll be beautiful. That dress'll make sure of it. We'll just get it a couple sizes bigger."

That's what we did. We got the dress a few sizes bigger, and it would fit pretty well. We'd be able to bring it back for a larger if it didn't, but I had newfound confidence that it would.

" Phoebe you need to let go of me." I said, as we walked up the front path to my apartment. Her arms were wrapped around my waist, and her ear was attached to my stomach. I was pretty much making sure she didn't crash into anything. "You need to go home to go to work."

" I work tomorrow." She said. " Besides I am trying to listen to my little niece or nephew."

I rolled my eyes. This was why I wanted to keep this a secret for a little while. I used my key to open the door, and walked into the house. Leo walked into the room, and looked at me strangely.

" They found out." I said.

Leo laughed. " I can see that." He said, amused.

" Phoebes, please, I am tired, and I have to work tonight. Let go of me."

Phoebe frowned, and let go of me to look at me.

"You shouldn't be working." She said. She was acting like my mother.

" Phoebe, I'm fine. The baby is fine, now I need some sleep, and so does my husband."

Phoebe turned around and left with a simple goodbye.

" That was easy."

" How did they find out?" Leo asked, when she was gone.

" I insisted on a bigger dress size than they picked out." I said. " Which fits perfectly now, but in October I won't, and Phoebe said that it fits perfectly, and a bigger dress isn't necessary unless I was pregnant, and well that gave it away."

" Well, at least it's out in the open." He said, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Hey, I was thinking, don't you think this place is a little cramped for us and a baby? Maybe we should buy a small house."

"Do you think we could afford it?" I said to him. Actually it wasn't that bad of an idea. Our apartment was perfect for the two of us, but the two of us and a baby who would get spoiled by his or her daddy…and Grams. There was still Grams to tell…that is if my sisters didn't tell her already. She'd have to tell Grams before she went to work before they did get to her, if they already didn't.

" I'm sure we could." He said. " We've worked hard enough. It wouldn't be a big house, just a small house."

" Sounds good to me." I nodded. " And despite my need of a nap, I need to go to the manor to tell Grams about the baby before my sisters do."

"Okay, well hurry back." He said, and I left.

**A/N: please review. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	24. Fire Away

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

I walked up the steps of the Halliwell Manor, and knocked on the door. It only took Grams a minute to get to the door.

" Piper!" she said. "What can I do for you?"

She let me step into the house, and closed the door.

" Why don't we sit down, and I'll get us some coffee?" she suggested.

" I'll have tea." I said. Coffee is a danger for pregnant women and her baby. I read it on a website last night, because I want to be as careful as I can be.

" You sure?" she said. " I can make you coffee."

" I'm sure." I said. " Listen, Grams, I need to talk to you about something."

" What is it?" she said. " Is something wrong?"

" No." I said, and led her to the living room to sit down.

" Then what is it?"

" Grams, how would you feel about having a grandchild?" I asked her.

Grams smiled.

" Are you and Leo thinking about having a baby?" she asked me.

I smiled. " No." I said. " Um…I'm pregnant and due in November."

" Piper, that's wonderful." Grams exclaimed. " You're pregnant, I am so happy for you!"

" I'm excited, too." I smiled. I really am, and I can't wait to hold my little baby in my arms.

" If you need anything, just ask." She told me. " Don't hesitate."

She took that well. Now we just needed to get ready for this baby.

I got home to find that Leo was taking a shower.

I waited for him to get out so that I could take a shower. A shower should really do me good for this upset stomach that I've had all day. I know I am going to have to get used to the constant nausea, but why not take a shower to take away some of the nausea?

Finally Leo came out in a bathrobe.

" How did it go?" Leo asked me.

" Good." I said. " Grams was really happy. She said congratulations."

Right before I left she told me to tell Leo.

Leo smiled. " Relax." He told me. " Take time in the shower, don't worry."

I got into the shower, and let the warm water relax me. The jets coming from the showerhead massaged every knot that was in her back. She'd have to get used to the backaches from now on, she knew. Having a baby would take a lot out of her, but it was all worth it.

After her shower, I decided to get dressed to go to the restaurant. Today was going to be a hard day, because Leo and I had decided to fire Brian this morning. He just didn't do the job they needed him to do. He was constantly dropping things, and making reservations, canceling them, and then mixing up names with tables. He just wasn't the ideal manager. I actually already have someone lined up to take his place. Her name was Rachel, and according to her interview that I had taken a couple of days ago, when the thought that Brian would be fired soon, she seemed like she was a hard working and diligent worker.

Leo and I drove to the restaurant, and got settled in. No one was really there yet, which made things on us easier.

Brian of course was walking around aimlessly, while things defiantly needed to be done. Forget t he coming in early, that's just not right.

" Brian." Leo said. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

" Sure." Brian said, and he and Leo walked over to another table. I followed.

" The thing is." Leo said, as I walked up. " We really need someone who is committed to this job, comes in on time, and does what they need to."

" Yeah." I put in. " Brian you're late like ever day. Today was great, but you weren't doing anything."

" What our point is." Leo said, looking at me, and then back to Brian. " We really need a good worker, because Piper isn't going to be in a lot for a while, and we don't really think you're the person to take that on."

" Why isn't she going to be in?" Brian asked, trying to slide out of this conversation. He wasn't going to that easily.

" We're having a baby." Piper said. " But our point is, is that we're going to have to let you go."

" Please don't do that." Brian said, pleadingly. " I swear I'll do better."

" Like you said before Valentine's Day?" Piper questioned.

" Okay, I admit…" Brian started.

Leo shook his head. " Finish tonight, and empty out your locker."

Brian frowned, and walked away.

"Why was that so hard?" I asked, when Brian was gone.

" It wasn't really." Leo said. " He just took it hard. Now Rachel can start, and everything will be fine, even for the next seven months, and while you're on maternity leave."

" Yeah, it'll all be easier now."

Later that night, we went home, and started to get ready for bed.

" What do you think the baby will be?" Leo asked me, as we both climbed into bed.

" I think it'll be a girl." I said. " I'd be happy if it was a boy, though."

" Just think about it Piper." He smiled. " We're going to have a baby."

" I can tell." I said, looking down at my stomach, which was in knots right now.

" You okay?" he asked, concerned.

" Yeah, just a little nauseous is all." I said.

" Want to look for houses online tomorrow?" he asked me.

" Sure." I said. Tomorrow was Saturday. We had the day off.

That was all in store for tomorrow. Day off, house shopping, and Hmm…I feel like having a pickle with yogurt for breakfast.

**A/N: please review. **

**As I have put on my profile, and told some of you, I co-author with chrisfanatic3, a fic called ' Cole Chronicles'. It's on her penname. The story is also in my favorite story list, so check it out if you're interested. It's a parody, by the way. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	25. Mother's Day

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

It's been three weeks since I found out I was pregnant. Since then, Leo and I have found a great house. It is the perfect size with two bedrooms, and a small room attached to the master bedroom, which is great for us with the baby. Grams insisted that we the house, because we loved it, even though it was out of our price range. She paid for most of the house. I feel really bad taking money from her, but she insisted upon it. Besides the house is gorgeous.

We moved in a week after they found the house, because it was an empty house that needed to go fast…just our luck!

That was a week ago, and I am still getting used to the space we have here. Our apartment was miniature compared to this.

It's been three weeks of nausea and constant breast pain, not to mention I feel huge. I'm not showing yet, but my pants won't even button any more.

Leo keeps telling me how beautiful I am, but I don't feel very beautiful. I'm constantly in the bathroom puking my guts out. Leo and my sisters are constantly telling me to take off of work, but I know I can't do that. Now it is May, and mother's day. I can't help but get excited for the fact that next year I'll be celebrating this day with my own baby. The baby that Leo and I are going to love so much.

As I seep into full consciousness from the night's sleep, I feel the sun beating on my face. The light is coming gradually. I open my eyes curiously, to see Leo opening the windows. A ray of sunlight comes through the window, hitting my face fully. I squint, because the light is so bright.

" Morning mommy." Leo said.

" Morning daddy." I smiled.

" Happy Mother's Day." He said, and walked over to me, sitting on the bed next to her.

I sat up in bed, and let him embrace me into a hug.

" Thank you." I said. " But I don't look like a mommy yet."

" I think you do." Leo said. " You're going to be the best mommy ever."

I grinned, and kissed him. " You're the best you know that?" I said.

Leo kissed me again, and we leaned back onto the bed.

For the rest of the morning, well let's leave that to the imagination. After that we both took showers, and went to the Manor for the Mother's Day celebration Grams had planned.

Grams greeted us at the door.

" Happy Mother's Day." Grams said to me, as we walked in the door.

" Happy Mother's Day to you, too." I said.

" Isn't it exciting?" Grams said. " The first time your celebrating Mother's Day as a mother?"

" I'm not a mother yet, Grams." I said.

" Well, you're taking care of that little baby inside of you, making sure she's okay, right?"

I nodded. " Of course."

" Then you're a mother already."

" I guess so." I said.

Grams led us to the living room while explaining how the girls went to a friend of theirs house to celebrate for a little while. Their friend had a two-month-old baby.

" So do we know what it is yet?" Grams asked, as we sat down.

" No." I said.

" When will we know?"

" November 5th." I said. That was my due date. We want everything to be a surprise.

" How will you know what to buy?" Grams said. " Pink or blue things? No one at the baby shower will know what to get you."

" This is our baby." I said. I looked at Leo, and took his hands into mine. " We want to be surprised."

" Not even a peek?"

I shook my head. " Surprise, Grams." I said.

" Oh, okay fine." She said. " But, I think it'll be a girl. If it's a boy, you'll have stuff from me early for when you do have a boy."

" Grams, I'm three months pregnant with my first baby." I said. " One at a time, please."

Grams smiled. " All I am saying, is that I don't have to worry about anything, and neither do you."

I shook my head.

No, I won't worry about anything, when I have another thing in my life to make me happier than any other person in this world.

**A/N: please review.**

**-whitelighterleo21- **


	26. Talk

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

"So how do you feel, Piper?" Prue said, as she, Prue, and Phoebe sat with Piper in San Francisco Diner. It was a sister's afternoon out, and so far they'd gone to a movie, and now they were at lunch. Next they were getting manicures and pedicures at the salon.

" Well, pretty good." Piper said. " Today I actually kept my breakfast down."

" That's good." Paige said.

Piper was now four months pregnant, and was showing a little bit.

They finished their meals, and decided to relax a little bit. The diner was fairly empty, so they didn't have to rush. Piper sat back, and put her hands on her stomach. She had been so excited to be able to show the world that she was going to be a mommy. To think a couple of years ago, she thought she'd never find anyone to spend the rest of her life with. Yet, here she was with a man that loved her more than life, and she couldn't be any happier.

After a while of talking, they left to get their nails done.

When she got home, Leo was sitting on the couch, with the restaurant notebooks. When she walked in, he put them to the side.

" Have a good time?" he asked.

" Mommy's relaxed." She said. " The movie was good. Lunch was good, and I even got my nails done."

" I'd say you had a good day." He said.

She walked over to the couch, and sat down on his lap.

Leo smiled, and sat back, so that they could both be comfortable. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his hands on her small belly.

" How's my girls?" he said. " Mommy feels okay?"

" I feel better than I have in a while." Piper said. " And the baby's fine today."

" Good to hear." He said. " Well, Daddy has got to get to work. Mommy's going to stay at home and relax."

Piper smiled. " I want to go." She said. " I swear I won't work, I just want to be around you."

" I'll be home in a half hour tops." Leo said. " I promise you. "

" Promise?"

" I promise." He assured her." No lay down, and I'll be home before you know it."

" Okay, but you have to relax with me when you get home."

" Fair enough." Leo smiled, and kissed her forehead. Piper slid off his lap, and he stood up. " I want you on this couch when I get home."

" Yes, Mr. Wyatt."

Leo grinned. " Bye Mrs. Wyatt." He said, and left.

He got to the restaurant, and got ready to do everything he needed to do. Rachel, the new waitress was there when he got there.

" Hi, Leo." She said. " Where's Piper?"

" She's at home." Leo told her, as he sat down at a table with his notebooks and stuff.

" Relaxing. I don't want her to get stressed. It's not good for the baby."

Rachel shook her head.

" My sister was under stress before she had her daughter." She said. " She got Toxemia. She responded quickly to the treatment, so that was good."

" I hope Piper doesn't get that." Leo said. " I'm trying to minimize the stress as much as I can."

" Good thing." Rachel said.

A little while later, Leo was done, so he drove back home.

He walked in the door, and made his way to where he left Piper. What he saw made him smile. Piper was crawled into a ball, with a blanket wrapped around her, sleeping on the couch.

He walked over to her, and kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes slowly opened, and a smile creeped onto her face.

" Told you I wouldn't be gone for long." He said.

Piper sat up, and made room for her husband to sit down. Leo stood up, and sat down next to her. He pulled her onto his lap, and lay down.

" God, I can't wait to see her." Leo said, placing his hands on her small belly. " Hold her in my arms."

" I can't either." Piper said, resting her hands on top of his. " I can feel her already."

Leo smiled.

" We're going to be great parents." He said. " Really great parents."

" I know we will." Piper agreed. " To all of our children."

" I want a big family." Leo said. " I never had a big family, so I want a big one with you."

" I want a big family, too." Piper said. " With you."

She rested her head against Leo's chest, and breathed in heavily. If it felt this great to be a mom, then why not have a big family with the man you love?

**A/N: please review.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	27. Wedding

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

Piper stood in front of her mirror fixing her hair for Prue and Andy's wedding rehearsal dinner. It was that night, and Piper and Leo were almost ready to go. Piper finished her hair, and turned to her husband who was behind her.

" How do I look?" she asked him.

He smiled at her, and walked closer.

" You look absolutely beautiful." He said.

Piper smiled. She was wearing a nice gray/silver shirt and black pants. She rested a hand on her eight months pregnant stomach.

" God, I still remember our wedding." She said. " Now we're having a baby."

Leo wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close. He sensed that she was getting emotional, and holding her in his arms always worked.

" Just imagine in a couple of weeks." She continued. " Me in my hospital bed, holding our little baby son or daughter. They'll be so little."

" I can't wait either." Leo said. " Now do you want to leave now, or rest for a little bit?"

" Let's leave." Piper said, pulling away from him, and stepping back a bit. " Prue wanted us to get there early."

Leo turned off all of the lights in the house, and they were off to the restaurant.

" How's the mommy to be?" Prue said, when they arrived.

" Good." Piper said. " You excited? Only hours until you're Mrs. Andy Trudeu."

Prue smiled. " I know." She said. "And a couple of weeks until I'm an auntie."

Piper smiled. " Yeah I can tell." She said, placing a hand on her stomach. " I've even got the big belly to prove it."

" A very cute belly." Prue said.

" I've told her how great she looks." Leo said.

" I actually like this outfit." Piper said, looking at him. " I even like my maid of honor dress."

" I like it, too." Leo said.

Piper smiled.

" Where's Phoebe?" she said.

" Flirting, of course." Prue said. " One of Andy's friends. His name is Jason."

" That's Phoebe." Piper said.

Prue looked at her watch. " Well, let's get to the rehearsal dinner shall we?" She said.

Piper and Leo took their seats next to each other at the table that Prue, Andy, Phoebe, and Paige sat at.

They ate a nice dinner, and Piper and Leo left early so that Piper could get some rest for the next day.

At seven the next morning, Piper called the manor for Prue's wake up call. Then she drove all the way over to the manor for the 'getting ready party'.

" Not too much eye shadow." Piper told Prue, as she started on Piper's makeup. Her hair was already wavy the way she wanted it.

" I know, Piper." Prue said.

" Then you can get that beautiful dress on." Paige said. " That looks great on you by the way."

"Yeah, Yeah." Piper said.

Prue went on to finish Piper's make-up.

" There you go." Prue said, when she finished. Piper looked in the mirror. She actually looked pretty good.

" Prue, you're a genius." Piper said. " I look fantastic."

Prue smiled. " You're very welcome." She said.

" You're next, Prue." Paige said. " And I will do that."

Paige did Prue's make-up, and Phoebe and Paige did each other's. It was kind of a tradition. At weddings and special events they did each other's make-up.

Before they knew it, they were standing in the church. Prue was standing in her dazzling white dress ready to be married.

" You look beautiful." Piper told her.

" You do, too." Prue smiled.

Piper smiled back. " Thanks." She said.

Wedding music started in the church.

" That's our queue." Phoebe said.

She walked out of the room, and waited at the entrance. Piper stepped in front of her, and Paige went behind Phoebe. The doors opened, and Piper stepped through them. She saw her husband up ahead next to Andy. Leo was the best man, having been Andy's friend for years. Piper walked all the way down the aisle, and got to where she needed to be. Next Phoebe and Paige walked down, Phoebe with Jason, and Paige with Andy's other friend named Henry. They got all the way down the aisle, and sat down in the seats. Prue arrived in the doorway, and Piper could tell by the look that came onto Andy's face, that there was no place he'd rather be. The wedding started, and went on just like Piper and Leo's had. They both said their vows, and the I dos. Finally they were pronounced husband and wife. Andy kissed Prue with as much passion as Leo had when he kissed Piper for the first time as husband and wife. It was so beautiful.

Later at the reception, Piper and Leo sat next to each other watching the newly married couple kiss, and smile the most when around each other.

" We were like that." Piper said.

" We still are." Leo reminded her. " Not a day goes by that I don't look at you and smile. Soon I'll have one more thing to smile about."

Piper smiled, and kissed him.

**A/N: please review. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	28. No place I'd rather be

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

Piper was lying on the couch one afternoon in November trying to get comfortable despite the large belly preventing it.

" Leo can you help me get to our bed?" Piper said, giving up with the couch. Leo came into the room from the kitchen, and took her hand.

" How're you feeling?" he asked.

" Since five minutes ago?" she said. " Fine. Just a little uncomfortable."

She got to her feet with his help, and started to walk…well waddle into their bedroom.

" You need help?" he said.

" No, I'm fine." She said, walking into the bedroom. She looked at the bed. " On second thought, a little help would be great."

Leo went over to her, and took her hand. They walked into the bedroom, and Leo helped her get onto the bed.

" Do you want me to stay with you, or are you alright?"

" I'd like some company." She said. " The baby and I are going to be very lonely without you."

Leo grinned. " Okay, well, I'll go get you some water, and I'll be right back."

Piper nodded, and leaned back on the bed. Leo left the room, and went to the kitchen. He opened the cupboard, and got a glass. He then filled it with water from the refrigerator.

Once it was filled, he walked to their bedroom, and handed Piper the glass of water.

" Thank you." She said, and took a sip of it before placing it on her nightstand.

Leo sat down on the bed next to her.

Just as he sat down, Piper felt the baby start to kick.

" Leo, they're kicking." Piper smiled, taking his hand into her's, and placing it on her belly.

Leo smiled down at her belly. He could feel the baby moving inside of his wife, and it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever felt.

" I can't wait to hold her." Leo said after a minute of silence.

" Neither can I." Piper said. " A couple of days, and we will."

Leo nodded.

Piper leaned her head against Leo's shoulder, and they both rested against the pillow.

They fell asleep like that.

Piper woke up to a pain in her back, and a wet sensation slide down her leg.

"Leo!" she said.

Leo woke with a start. " What is it honey?" he said. " The baby?"

" My water broke." Piper said. " Obviously those pains in my back weren't just because of stress or carrying the baby."

" Okay, well we'll get you to the hospital." Leo said. " First I'll get your bag." He jumped out of bed, and raced out of the room.

Piper took a deep breath in, and then out. All those Lamaze classes would soon pay.

Leo rushed back into the room with a small bag, and took Piper's hand.

He helped her get out of bed, and helped her get out to the car.

He drove them to the hospital, and got to the first nurse he could find. Piper was brought to a room, and a doctor saw her right away.

Piper was defiantly in labor.

Once Piper was calmed down, and in a room, Leo took his cell phone out to call Prue and everyone.

Prue answered the Manor's phone.

" Hello?" Prue said.

" Prue, it's Leo." Leo said. " Piper's in labor, and her water's broke."

" We'll be down as soon as we can." Prue said.

A half hour later, Phoebe, Paige, Prue, and Grams arrived at the hospital.

" How are you doing?" Grams asked her.

" Well, the contractions are coming five minutes apart." Piper said. " Water's broke, don't know how I could have missed the back pains as labor pains."

" I did that with your mother, too." Grams said, smoothing Piper's damp hair. " Just think of that little baby boy or girl that you're going to be holding soon. Their little hands and feet. Ten little toes and fingers."

Piper smiled, and put her hands on her large belly.

" I can't wait to see." She said.

A contraction hit her, and she grabbed onto Leo's hand from next to her. Deep breath in, Deep breath out, in, out.

Soon it was over, and Piper released her husband's hand.

" It's over." She said. " I can relax a bit."

About four hours later, Dr. Harris came into to check on Piper. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Grams had left to go get something to eat just a minute ago.

" Piper, you're ten centimeters." He said. " Whenever you're ready, push, okay?"

Some nurses walked into the room and stood next to Dr. Harris in front of Piper.

Piper nodded, and took Leo's hand into her's. Leo looked at her with a comforting smile.

" You can do it." He said. " I'm here."

Piper nodded, and looked down at her stomach. It was time to get this baby out to meet their mommy and daddy.

She began to push just like she had been instructed to do.

Soon Dr. Harris announced that the head was out.

Piper pushed harder than she had yet.

" And the baby is out." Dr. Harris said.

Piper heard the most beautiful sound she had that day, a second later. It was the cry of her baby for the first time. It was so beautiful. She fell back against her pillow, and took a deep breath.

"It's a girl." Dr. Harris announced. " Congratulations."

Piper smiled up at Leo, and loosened her grip on his hand.

He handed the baby to one of the nurses next to him. The nurse started to walk towards the cleaning area.

" Where is she taking my baby?" Piper said, hesitantly.

" They're just cleaning her." Leo said, pushing Piper's wet hair out of her face. " She's okay."

Piper nodded, and watched as they cleaned her baby. That had been the most painful, yet beautiful event she had ever experienced. She had never been felt so much joy, besides the day she married Leo.

The nurse came back a minute later with a tiny pink bundle.

" Here's your daughter, Mrs. Wyatt." She said. " She's beautiful and five pounds nine ounces. You've got a tiny one there."

Piper smiled as the nurse placed her daughter into her arms.

" Hi." Piper said, to the little baby in the pink blanket. " I'm your mommy, and the very handsome man next to me is your daddy."

Leo grinned.

" Leo, look what we made." Piper said, softly looking up at him. A look of pure joy was in her eyes, even though the rest of her looked exhausted.

" I see." Leo smiled. " What are we going to name her?" he said.

" Well, I was thinking if it was a girl…." Piper said. "Maybe Lucy."

" I love that name." Leo said. " She kind of looks like a Lucy, doesn't she?"

Piper smiled. " She's perfect." She said. She took the baby's hand into the palm of her own. It was so tiny. The baby was so tiny.

" Ten little fingers." Leo said. " Ten little toes. She's perfect."

" How about Faith for her middle name." Leo suggested after a few seconds of silence.

" It was my grandmother's name."

" I like that." Piper said, still smiling down at her newborn daughter. " Lucy Faith Wyatt."

" You want your sisters yet?" Leo asked her. "And your Grams?"

Piper nodded, still not looking up from her daughter.

Leo walked out into the hall, and down to the waiting room. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Grams were all sitting there.

" They said she was giving birth." Prue said, when Leo was close enough to hear.

" She gave birth." Leo said, standing in front of them.

" And…" Paige said. " Come on more info needed here!"

" It's a girl." Leo announced. " Five pounds nine ounces."

" Can we see Piper?" Phoebe said.

" She was asking to see you." Leo said.

All four of them jumped up, and followed Leo to Piper's room. They walked in slowly to see Piper talking softly to the baby.

" And you've got three aunts." She was saying. " They're gonna spoil you to no end, I'm sure."

" You bet we will." Paige said, making Piper look up. Leo went to his wife's side.

" Baby, you never got to hold her." Piper said to Leo. She placed the baby into Leo's waiting arms.

" What's her name?" Phoebe asked.

" Lucy Faith Wyatt." Piper said. " Faith, because of Leo's grandmother, and Lucy, because I've always liked that name."

" She's so beautiful." Grams said.

" Isn't she?" Piper said.

" I felt the same way when your mother was born." Grams said. " And the four of you."

Piper smiled. " I know the feeling." She said.

" Welcome to the world, Lucy Faith Wyatt." Leo said. " My little girl."

" She's really tiny." Paige said. " Five pounds nine ounces."

" Piper was tiny." Grams said. " Six pounds two ounces."

" Let's give the new Mommy and Daddy some time." Prue said.

Grams nodded. " They need some time." She said.

All four of them walked out of the room, leaving Piper and Leo completely alone.

" I can't believe how much I love her already." Leo said, looking down at his daughter. "Do you want to hold her again?"

Piper nodded, and held out her arms. Leo placed the baby in Piper's open arms, and Piper smiled.

" She's our little miracle." She said. "Certainly not our last."

Leo smiled at his wife and daughter, and knew that there was no place he'd rather be, and there was no other way he wanted his life to be. It was perfect the way it was.

**A/N: please review. **

**-whitelighterleo21- **


	29. Miracles do happen

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

" She's so innocent." Piper said, as she and Leo looked down at their three-day-old baby daughter. They had brought her home the day before, and everyone in the Halliwell family had come to see her already. "So tiny."

" She can fit in the palm of my hand." Leo said. " I love her so much."

" I do, too." Piper said. " You know, I remember when Phoebe and Paige were a baby, they cried so much it drove me nuts. Lucy doesn't cry like them, so I guess we got lucky."

Lucy did cry a lot, but that's because what babies do. She just wasn't one of those babies who cried every second of the day.

"She's a peaceful baby." Leo said.

The phone rang, so Piper and Leo went to go answer it.

Leo got to the phone first.

" Hello?" he said.

" Leo." Paula Wyatt said. " How are you? We just got back from Connecticut."

Leo's parents had taken an anniversary trip to Connecticut, where they got married. They still didn't know that Piper had the baby. Leo had tried to call, but he couldn't get through.

" How was it?" Leo said.

" It was wonderful." Paula said. " How's Piper? I bet restless, can't wait for that baby to be born."

" Piper had the baby." Leo told his mother. " I tried to call, but I couldn't get through."

"How wonderful!" Paula exclaimed. " A boy or a girl?"

" It's a girl." Leo said. " We named her Lucy Faith Wyatt. Faith after Grandma."

" That's beautiful." Paula said. " Can we come and see her, or is it a bad time?"

" Feel free." Leo said. " Whenever is fine."

" I'll make some spaghetti, and we can have dinner together." She said. " Is that good?"

" Great." Leo said. " See you later?"

" See you later." Paula agreed. " Bye."

" Bye." Leo hung up, and turned to Piper.

" My mother and father are coming to see Lucy." He said. " My mom's going to make dinner, and bring it over here."

" Oh, how was their trip?" Piper asked.

" My mom said it was great." Leo told her. " They can't wait to see Lucy."

At six, the doorbell rung, and Leo went to go answer it. Good thing the baby was up, or she would have been woken up.

" Leo honey." Paula said, coming in. Christopher followed behind her. Leo took their coats, and hung them on the coat rack.

" Hi, son." Christopher said, shaking Leo's hand. " Where's my granddaughter?"

" Yeah, where's Lucy?" Paula said.

" Right here." Piper said, walking into the room, cradling Lucy in her arms. " Meet Lucy Faith Wyatt."

Paula smiled, and walked over to Piper.

" She's so precious!" Paula said.

" Do you want to hold her?" Piper asked her.

Paula took the baby into her arms.

" So tiny, too." She said. " I think she'll keep the light eyes. Leo has very light eyes."

" So this is my first granddaughter?" Christopher said, looking down at her from his wife's arms. " God, it's like the day we brought Leo home. Then I knew miracles could happen."

" Lucy's our miracle." Leo said. " When I held her for the first time, I saw this little miracle looking up at me, without a care in the world and relying on me, it was a new and great feeling."

Lucy started to fuss a little bit.

" I think someone is hungry." Piper said.

" Here you go, Piper." Paula said, and handed Lucy over to her.

Piper took the baby into her arms.

" If you'll excuse me for a second." She said, and carried Lucy all the way up to her bedroom. She walked into the nursery, and grabbed a blanket.

" Are you hungry, Luce?" Piper said. " Hmm?"

Piper sat down on the rocking chair by the door, and covered the baby with the blanket.

A couple of minutes later, she was finished.

" We're back." Piper said, walking back into the living room where Leo and his parents still were.

" Is anyone hungry?" Paula asked. " All I have to do is put the spaghetti on and the sauce in a pan to heat."

" Sounds good to me." Piper said.

**A/N: please review. If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know. I'm not exactly sure where I should go with this. Suggestions would really help. Thanks**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	30. Missy

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

Piper set an empty laundry basket onto the living room couch, next to her husband who was holding their one-month-old baby.

" How's my baby?" Piper asked, moving the basket aside, and sitting next to them.

" She needs to be fed." Leo said.

" Come here, Lucy." Piper said, taking the baby into her arms. " Mommy will feed you."

She grabbed a baby blanket from the side of the couch, covered the baby with it, and began to feed her.

"So, our Christmas pictures are at four today." Piper said to Leo. " I figured we'd get them done, walk around the mall, and then get dinner at the Armadillo Grill."

" Sounds good." Leo said.

They were getting their pictures done as a family for Christmas. Leo had suggested it, since they had the baby now, and it would look cute.

" After I finish feeding her, I am going to start getting ready, since it's two already." She said.

Leo nodded.

A few minutes later, Piper finished, and started to get ready.

" You and your mommy are going to be so beautiful today." Leo said, as he watched Lucy lay in her crib. She was looking up at her father with a smile on her face.

Piper came out of the shower, and Leo got in.

" Let's get you ready, little girl." Piper said, lifting Lucy out of her crib. She carried her over to her and Leo's bed, and placed Lucy on top of the blanket.

Piper went over to her dresser, and took the dress she had for Lucy off of the top. It was a red dress with little white frills at the bottom. She also grabbed the tiny white tights that were next to them.

" You are going to look adorable." Piper smiled.

She took Lucy's pink onesie off that she was wearing, and put the stockings on followed by the dress.

" You do look adorable." Piper said, lifting Lucy up into her arms.

" Look at my little girl." Leo said, appearing in the doorway.

" Doesn't she look so pretty, Leo?" Piper said.

Leo smiled.

They both got dressed, and then were off to the mall once they were completely ready for the pictures.

" The mall looks so great during Christmas time." Piper said, as they walked towards the picture studio in the mall. " It reminds me of a snow globe."

" It does." Leo agreed with her.

They got to the picture studio, and there was barely any one there. Most people already had their pictures done.

" Wyatt." A woman called out, after they had been waiting for about ten minutes.

Piper stood up, picked up the baby carrier, and followed the woman into a room with Leo.

" I'm Sheila." She said, shaking Leo and Piper's hand. " Family portrait?" she said.

Piper nodded. " Yeah." She said.

" How old is she?" Sheila asked.

" A month old." Piper said.

"She's cute." Sheila said. " Now you guys can take off your coats, and I can figure out a way to place you."

Piper and Leo took of their coats, and set them to the side. Piper then set the baby carrier on the floor, took Lucy out, and took off her coat. Leo took it from Piper, and placed it on top of theirs.

" Okay, so Mommy and Daddy can…stand directly next to each other." Sheila said, as she led them to the stand where the picture would be taken. " And they can hold their baby in their arms together.

Piper and Leo stood next to each other, and each held onto the baby, so that the baby was in the middle of them.

" Great, now smile." Sheila said. Piper and Leo smiled, and Sheila took the picture.

She took a couple more pictures, and they were done.

" We'll send the pictures to your place of residence in about a week." Sheila said, once they picked out the pictures of their choice.

" That was fun." Piper said, as they walked out of the studio. " You want to just walk around a bit?"

" Sure." Leo said.

They walked more towards the center of the mall, when Piper saw a store she wanted to go into.

" They have cute baby things in here." She said.

They walked in, and began to browse, when Leo heard his name.

" Leo Wyatt, oh my gosh." The person said. Piper turned around to see who it was, and was instantly fuming. It was Missy Campbell.

" Missy." Leo said, less than slightly amused to see her. " Hello."

" What are you guys doing in here?"

There was a different tone in Missy's voice, she could tell. Something different about the way she talked, the way she presented herself.

" There are cute baby things in here." Leo said. " Piper and I had a baby."

" How wonderful." Missy said. " My sister just had a baby."

" That would be why you're in here?" Piper said.

Missy nodded.

" Listen, Piper." She said. " I want you to know that I am so sorry for the way I have always treated you. I treated you horribly, but it was because I was jealous of the boyfriend you had. Then you got married, and I got even more jealous. Then I realized that you guys were really in love. I hope you can forgive me."

Piper being the person she was smiled. " I think I can." She said.

Piper learned through out the years that it was better to forgive than hold a grudge.

Missy smiled. " You won't regret it." She said. " Maybe we could introduce your baby to my sisters someday."

" Sounds like a plan." Piper said.

Missy gave Piper her phone number, and they went their separate ways. Piper and Leo stayed in the store to look a little bit more.

" I'm surprised." Leo said, as they walked off to a different set of clothes. "You hate Missy."

" I'd rather forgive her." Piper said. " Sometimes people need to be forgiven. She seems to have changed."

" Good thinking." Leo said to her.

" Look at this one." Piper said, holding up a baby outfit that was pink and had little white bunnies on them. " It's so cute."

" It is." Leo agreed.

They left that store with a couple of baby outfits, and then headed to dinner.

Piper knew she had done the right thing. Missy may have been really mean to her in the past, but the future was different, and people defiantly change.

**A/N:please review.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	31. Cute

**A/N:I don't own charmed**

" You are just the cutest little baby ever!" Phoebe cooed at her two-month-old niece, Lucy, who was lying in her bassinet. She was watching the infant while Piper and Leo got some work done at the restaurant. " You put all those other little babies to shame."

Lucy just looked up at her.

" No smile for Aunt Phoebe?" Phoebe said. " Not even a small one?"

Lucy was still looking up at Phoebe with the little angelic face that she had.

She cooed a little bit, as Phoebe smiled at her.

" There we go." Phoebe said. " You're happy to see me. You want to go wait with me for your mommy and daddy to come? They'll probably be here soon."

Just then Lucy smiled, and giggled a little bit.

" You're smiling." Phoebe said. She then saw that she was looking up. Phoebe turned around to see Leo standing there smiling at his daughter.

" You've got yourself a daddy's little princess, Leo." Phoebe told him. " How long have you been standing there?"

" When you said that we'd probably be here soon."

" Where's Piper?" Phoebe asked him.

" Right here." Piper said, walking into the room. " Sorry, Leo was driving and I was looking at a bunch of papers in the car. My mind got sidetracked."

" Your daughter is a daddy's princess." Phoebe told her, as Leo bent down next to the bassinet, and picked his daughter up and out of it.

" There's my little princess." Leo said. " Mommy and Daddy missed you very much."

" I hated being away from her." Piper said, walking up to them, and smiling at Lucy.

" Was she okay today?"

" She slept most of the time." Phoebe said. " After she cried a little after you guys left."

" She missed Momma and Daddy." Leo said. " I think we should get home, though. She looks hungry."

Piper nodded.

" See you later, baby." Phoebe cooed at Lucy. " Do me a favor and give her a kiss for me before she goes to sleep tonight."

Piper smiled. " I'll do that." She said. " Now lets get her home."

" So what do you want to do for your birthday?" Leo asked Piper, when Piper was sitting on the couch feeding the baby later that night.

" I was thinking I'd spend my birthday with my husband and daughter." Piper told him.

" It sounds nice to me. To remind me how great my life is, and how I couldn't be any more happy to have the both of you in my life."

Leo sat down next to her.

" If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do." Leo said. " I'll order food from your favorite restaurant for dinner, and we can stay here and relax."

" That sounds absolutely great." Piper said.

She kissed him, and then looked down at Lucy.

" She's asleep." Piper said. She stood up carefully, so she wouldn't wake her up, and brought her to the nursery.

" I am so tired." Piper said, as she came into their bedroom after putting the baby down. She sat down next to Leo who was already in bed.

" You need some sleep." Leo told her. " We both do."

Piper stood up, and went to her dresser to get pajamas.

" I have the last few appointments for managers tomorrow." Piper told him. They were trying to find a manager to hire for some help. They would need it now with the baby and everything. Piper felt really bad about leaving the baby with her sisters too much, and she wanted to be with her baby more.

" We have three more, right?" he said.

" Yeah." Piper nodded, as she slipped into the pajamas she picked out.

Once she was finished, she went over to their bed, and crawled in next to Leo.

" Good night." He said, as she snuggled up to him.

" Good night." She said, and closed her eyes.

**A/N: Please review.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	32. Birthday

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

The sun shone into Piper and Leo's room one morning, and Piper was woken up.

" Morning." Leo said from beside her. "Get a good nights sleep?"

" Very good." Piper smiled, sitting up. " Is the baby up yet?"

" No." Leo said.

Just then the cries came from the nursery. Piper went go get up to get her, but Leo put his hand out.

" I'll get her." He said. " Stay here."

He got out of bed, and walked to the nursery.

When he got in there, Lucy was awake in her crib.

" Morning, princess." He said. Lucy smiled at him and babbled. Leo smiled back at her.

Leo lifted her out of the crib, and cradled her. " Come on, let's go see Momma."

Leo carried her into his and Piper's bedroom to see Piper leaning against her pillow with her eyes closed.

" Someone wanted to say good morning." Leo said, as he sat down on the bed.

Piper opened her eyes, and smiled.

" Morning, baby." She said, sitting up.

" Today is a very special day." Leo told Lucy. " It's mommy's birthday."

Piper smiled at Leo.

" Mommy wants to spend the day with us, so we have to make it special for her." He went on.

" You know what I'd like to do first?" Piper said. " I'd like to just lie here for a while with my husband and daughter. Then we can go for a walk at the big park, and have a picnic there. I think Lucy would enjoy that, too."

" I know she will." Leo said. He inched closer to Piper, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. He lay back against the bed, and placed the baby on his chest. Lucy adjusted herself to be more comfortable, and her eyes slowly closed.

" That is so adorable." Piper said, placing her right index finger gently onto Lucy's left hand.

" I know, isn't it?" Leo said.

About an hour later, Leo put the baby down for a quick nap before they left, and then took a shower. Piper took a shower after him.

" So where do you want to go to dinner tonight?" Leo said, as they got dressed. " Where do you want me to order from?"

" I was thinking maybe Italiano's." Piper said. She loved that place. They had the best Penne Alla Vodka, which was always her favorite.

" Sounds good to me." Leo said. " I call and order later, and then pick it up."

" Great." Piper said. She pulled a pink long sleeved shirt over her head.

"First I need to go and pick up your birthday present, and then we can go."

" You got me a birthday present?" Piper smiled. " You didn't have to."

When they were both fully dressed, and Leo was back from getting Piper's birthday present. Leo woke Lucy up from her nap, and they went to the park at about noon.

" It's such a nice day out." Piper said, as they walked up the walking trail of the park. It was a little chilly, but not too cold. Piper was pushing Lucy's stroller in front of her, and Leo was carrying a picnic basket full of their lunch. The sun was shining brightly, and there were many people around taking walks and having picnics. People went past them either on bikes, or walking a dog.

" I think this is a nice spot." Piper said, as they came to a nice and shady area with picnic tables.

Leo set the picnic basket down onto one of the tables, and they sat down.

" So tonight after this, I have to go get your present from the Manor." Leo said. " Then you can open it, and we can have that relaxing evening you wanted."

" Why is it at the Manor?" Piper questioned.

" Well, I had to leave it there." Leo said. " If I brought it home, it would be a dead give away."

" So you can't wrap it?" Piper smiled.

" Most likely no." Leo said smiling back at her.

They ate their lunch, and then walked around the other half of the park.

" That was a nice after noon." Piper said, as they drove home. " We should do that more often."

" We could come here for my birthday." Leo said. " And during the summer a lot."

" Yeah, it'll be even better then." Piper said.

They got home, and Leo went back out to get Piper's birthday present.

" I wonder what your daddy got me." Piper said to Lucy, as she went into the family room, and sat down on the couch, resting Lucy in her arms. " I've got to tell you, kid. You've got the best daddy there is. I wouldn't pick anyone else to be your daddy if I could."

Lucy just looked at her. Piper smiled, and rocked her back and forth.

Soon, Piper heard the front door open and then close.

" I'm home." She heard Leo call out.

" I'm in the family room." She called out to Leo. As soon as she saw Leo appear in the doorway, she smiled.

" Come open your present." He said, excitedly.

" Wow, it must be something really exciting." Piper said, following him through the kitchen and into the living room. When they got there, Piper saw a big box in the middle of the room with no top on it, but a bow around the center of it.

" Happy Birthday, sweetheart." He said.

Piper handed the baby to him, and went closer to the box. She looked inside to see the most beautiful looking puppy she had ever seen.

" Oh my gosh, Leo." Piper gasped. She bent down, and picked the puppy up and out of the box.

" She's a beagle." Leo told her.

Piper looked at the puppy. She was so cute with a little bow around her collar.

" She's beautiful." Piper said. " What's her name?" She sat down onto the couch that was behind her.

" That's for you to decide." Leo said. " What ever you want to name her."

" How about Molly?" Piper suggested. She had always liked that name, and one of her friends from high school had a dog with that name. " What do you think?"

" It's cute." Leo said. " Molly it is."

" Thank you for my birthday present, sweetheart." Piper said, giving Leo a kiss on the cheek. " I love it."

" Oh that's not it." Leo said. " Here, take the baby."

Piper set Molly down onto the couch next to her, and took Lucy from her.

Leo reached into his pants pocket, and pulled out a long black box.

" It's nothing special." He said, handing it to her. He then took Lucy out of her arms, so she could open it. " But I thought you'd like it."

Piper smiled, and opened it. What she saw made her smile even more.

" It's a charm bracelet." Leo explained.

Piper looked at the charms that were around it to see a 'P', and two 'L's. Then there was a puppy, and a child.

"The P is for you, and then the two L's are for Leo and Lucy. The puppy is for Molly, and the child represents Lucy. You can add to it, too."

" Leo, I love it." Piper said, taking the bracelet out of the box. " This is the best birthday present anyone has ever got me. I love you."

" I love you, too." Leo said, and gave her a kiss.

**A/N: please review. **

**-Whitelighterleo21-**


	33. Thank you for loving me

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

" Hi, baby." Piper said, coming into the nursery. Lucy had just woken up from her afternoon nap. " You have a good nap?"

Lucy smiled at her.

" Here we go." Piper said, lifting her out of her crib. " I bet you're hungry."

Piper carried her out of the room, and downstairs. When she got to the kitchen, Leo was at the counter making Lucy's bottle. Piper had asked him to finish it when Lucy had started to cry.

" Here you go." Leo said, putting the cap onto the bottle. " All ready."

Piper took the bottle from him, and put it up to Lucy's mouth. She opened her mouth, and began to drink it.

" So you still won't tell me where we're going tonight?" she said to Leo.

" Nope." Leo smiled. " Would it be a surprise if I told you?"

"Probably not." Piper said. " Last year at this time we gave ourselves a big surprise."

Leo laughed. " A good one." He said, looking at Lucy. " That was the best surprise I've ever gotten. And tonight I've got a great night planned. Grams is taking Lucy, so that we can be alone."

" When?"

" Four o'clock." Leo told her. " I'm bringing her over to the Manor. Lucy's going to spend the night with Grandma and Auntie Phoebe and Paige. They don't have dates, so they offered to help Grams."

" Leo…" Piper said. " I'm not sure she's ready for that. She's never spent a night away from here. She's three months old."

" Honey, I want to be alone with you tonight." Leo said. " She'll be fine over there."

" I know, but…."

" Sweetheart, I want to have Valentine's Day just the two of us." Leo said. "We haven't been together in a while just the two of us alone."

" I guess I can trust Grams and my sisters." Piper sighed. She really wanted time alone with him, too.

" Good." Leo said. "Because I trust them, too."

At four, Leo brought Lucy and Molly over to the Manor. He couldn't leave her at the house by herself for the time they'd be at the out, and Piper didn't have the heart to leave her in the puppy crate, when she could be at the Manor. Grams and Piper's sisters loved Molly anyway, so they didn't mind.

When he got home, Piper was in the living room, lying on the couch recliner with her eyes closed.

" Hi, hon." He said, walking into the room. Piper opened her eyes.

" Everything go okay?" she asked.

Leo nodded. " You ready to go?" he asked. Before dinner, they were going to an early movie.

" Yeah." She said.

They left, and went to the movie theaters about ten minutes away from their house.

" What do you want to see?" Leo asked her, as he drove.

" Maybe 'Mamma Mia'." Piper suggested. " I hear it's great."

" Then we'll see 'Mamma Mia'." Leo said. " I want to see it, too. "

" That was the best movie I've seen in ages." Piper said, as they walked out of the movie theater. " I want to see it all over again."

" We'll get it on DVD when it comes out." Leo said.

" Now where are we going?" Piper said, as they got into the car. She wasn't going to drive, because she didn't know where they were going. Leo still wouldn't tell her where they were going.

" You'll see." Leo smiled.

After driving for a little while, Leo stopped in front of a restaurant called ' Marconi Place.'

" Oh my gosh." Piper gasped. " This is the best restaurant in the city."

" Happy anniversary." Leo said. " We have reservations here."

" Leo!" Piper squealed. " I love you so much!"

" Anything for you." He said.

" Leo, this is wonderful." Piper said, as they sat down at their table.

" I knew it'd make you happy." Leo said. " You deserve it."

" I still remember last year." Piper said. " Since last year, things have changed. We had a baby and the restaurant has flourished."

" Good change, though."

Piper nodded. " Absolutely." She agreed.

" A flower for the lady?" a gentleman said, coming up to their table with a basket full of roses.

" I'll take a dozen." Leo said.

" Leo you don't have to do that." Piper said.

" I don't." Leo said. " But I want to."

Leo paid for a dozen roses, and the man gave them to him.

" Have a nice night." He said.

" Thanks." Leo said. He turned to Piper as the man walked away. He handed the flowers to her, and she smiled. She looked at them, and smiled.

" They're absolutely gorgeous." She said.

" Glad you like them." Leo said.

After dinner, they went home.

" Thank you for a great night." Piper said, as they walked into the living room. " I loved the restaurant, and I love my roses."

She looked down at the roses in her hand. " I'm going to go put these in water." She said.

Leo nodded, and she walked out of the room. When she was out of view, he walked over to the entertainment system in the front of the room. In addition to the TV in the middle of it, it had a DVD player, a record player, and a cd player. Leo switched on the CD player, and put in a cd.

" They look beautiful in their vase." Piper said, walking into the room a few minutes later. " They're on the kitchen table."

" May I have this dance?" Leo said, holding out his hand for her to take.

Piper smiled and took his hand. Leo pressed play on the CD player, and a song began to play.

_It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light _

Piper loved this song. Leo knew her so well. They began to dance, and Leo pulled Piper closer to him. Piper leaned her head against his chest.

_Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I_

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me_

_I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies_

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me_

_You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me_

Valentine's Day was always a special time for them. Especially last year when they had conceived their first child. Their first Valentine's Day together, it had been raining. They had gone to Olive Garden for dinner, and when they left it wasn't raining at all outside. They hadn't brought jackets or anything, so they had to run through the rain to the car, and then up the walk to their house. By the time they walked in the door, they were drenched from head to toe. Piper remembered after walking into the house, they looked at each other, and started laughing hysterically. Leo had kissed her, and well things went from there.

_Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I_

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me_

_When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me_

The song ended, and Piper and Leo continued to sway to the beat that the song had been going to.

Leo suddenly let go of her, and turned the CD player off.

" I love you." He said, wrapping his arms around her again. " Thank you for loving me."

Piper smiled. " I love you, too."

Leo leaned in to kiss her, and as the kiss got more passionate, Leo led her to the couch. He leaned her gently onto the couch, and crawled on top of her. Leo's mouth quickly traveled down to her neck. Piper's eyes closed and her breathing was getting a little uneven. Excitement was filling both of them, since they hadn't been together in this way since Piper started to show her pregnancy, and felt a too uncomfortable for such activity. The last time they did anything was eight months ago, so they both needed this kind of time together.

Soon, their clothes were off, and they were making out. As they did that, a grin spread across Piper's face, as Leo kissed her neck.

She flipped them over to that she was straddling him. Leo grinned as he looked up at her. She started placing kisses on his chest, traveling up to his lips.

A few hours later, Piper rolled off of Leo, and landed right next to him.

" That was great." She breathed. " Want to go again?"

Leo chuckled, and climbed on top of her, ready to continue their reunion.

The next morning, Piper woke up to find herself wrapped in a pair of strong arms on the living room couch. All of last night's events flooded back into her mind. Leo had his arm draped over her stomach, and her head was resting on his chest. She was so comfortable right now, and she felt great. She would've stayed where she was if the phone hadn't of rung. She sighed, and pushed Leo's arm off of her.

" What's wrong?" he asked sleepily, just waking up.

" Phone's ringing." She said. She got up off of the couch, and walked to the phone that was across the room. She picked up the phone, and pressed ' talk'.

" Hello?" she said.

" Hey, Piper. Someone wanted to say good morning." Phoebe's voice came on the other end. " Say hello to Lucy."

" Hello sweetheart." Piper said.

" She says ' Morning, Mommy." Phoebe said. "So how was your night?"

Piper giggled.

" That good, huh?" Phoebe said.

" Yep." Piper said. " How'd she sleep last night?"

" She cried a little bit, but she was okay." Phoebe said. " Grams, Paige, and I had a great time watching her and Molly."

" I'm glad." Piper said. " Now I'll be there to get her around noon. Leo and I are going out to breakfast."

" Have a good time.' Phoebe said.

Piper grinned. " We will." She said. " Bye."

"Bye." Piper said, and hung up.

Piper pressed 'End call' on the phone, and put it on the table it was on. She turned to Leo was.

" You want to go to I Hop?" she said. " We can share those great chocolate pancakes."

They both loved the chocolate chip pancakes from IHop, but could never finish the meal on their own, so they always shared one meal.

" IHop sounds good." Leo said. " We don't have to go right away. Why don't you come and relax with me."

Piper smiled, and sat down where she had been sitting before, and gave him a kiss.

" How is my little girl?" he asked

" She's alright." Piper said. " Didn't cry too much."

" You miss her, don't you?"

Piper nodded. " I really do." she said. " But you and I need time like this together."

" That we do." Leo said, kissing her cheek. " We had a great night, too."

" We did." Piper agreed.

**A/N: please review, and tell me what you thought. I will update a.s.a.p. If anyone has any ideas for this fic, please let me know, because I'm having writers block for this one. Thanks! The song used int this chapter was called ' Thank you for loving me' by Bon Jovi. **

**-Whitelighterleo21-**


	34. First Birthday

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

" The cake looks great, Piper." Leo said, as he and Piper looked down at their daughter's 1st birthday cake. Piper had made it, because she wanted her baby's cake to be perfect. It was a vanilla cake with a picture of Lucy in the middle of it.

" Thank you." Piper said. " I hope everyone will like it."

" Of course they will." Leo said. " Everything you make is great.

Piper smiled. " I just want everything to be perfect." She said. "It's my baby girl's first birthday."

" I know." Leo said. " I want everything to be perfect too, and it is."

" I can't wait to watch her eat her cake." Piper said. " It's going to be so cute."

Lucy was going to get her first piece of cake for her first birthday. She could suddenly be heard babbling through the baby monitor.

" She's awake." Piper said.

" I'll go get her." Leo said.

" Okay, well can you change her into her pink birthday dress?" Piper said. " People will be here soon."

" Of course I can." He said.

He left the kitchen, and went upstairs to Lucy's room. She was sitting up in her crib when he got there.

" Hi, sweetheart." He said, walking over to her. " I hope you had a nice nap. Today is your 1st birthday."

Lucy smiled up at him. He lifted her out of her crib.

" Mommy wants me to change you into your pretty birthday dress." He told her. " So we're going to get you changed."

He brought her into his and Piper's bedroom, and sat her down on their bed against his pillow.

He went to Piper's dresser, and took the little pink dress off of the top of it.

" Here we go, Luce." He said, going over to the bed, and sitting down in front of her.

He changed her into the dress, added a little pink headband to her brown head of hair, and then looked at her. " You look so pretty." He said. He lifted her into his arms, and carried her down the stairs.

" Here's the birthday girl." He said, going into the kitchen, where Piper was cutting up fruit for a fruit platter. A cheese platter was right in front of her.

She looked up at Leo's voice.

" Oh, my baby girl!" she exclaimed, putting the knife she was using down onto the cutting board on the counter. She took Lucy out of Leo's arms, and kissed her chubby little cheek. Lucy giggled.

" You look so pretty." Piper said. " And you put all of those other little babies to shame."

The doorbell rung, so Piper walked out of the kitchen, and opened the front door. It was Phoebe, Prue, Paige, and Andy.

" There's the birthday girl." Phoebe cried, as they walked in.

" She looks so cute, Piper." Prue said. " Where did you find that dress?"

" Target." Piper said. " They have the cutest stuff there."

" Well, I love it." Prue said. "Where can we put the presents down?"

" Um, there's a table in the living room." Piper told her. " It's next to the China cabinet."

Prue nodded, and she, Phoebe, and Andy walked away.

" Could I steal her for a few minutes?" Paige said.

" Sure." Piper said. " I have to finish cutting up the fruit and everything, anyway."

She handed Lucy over to Paige.

" How are you today, Luce?" she said, shifting Lucy to her right hip. " Excited?"

Piper went back over to the counter to finish the fruit platter. After she was finished, she put the platter out, along with the cheese and crackers platter, pretzels, chips, and French onion dip that she had made herself.

When Piper found Lucy again, she was sitting on Paige's lap, and Prue was sitting across from them playing peek-a-boo with Lucy, while Lucy giggled.

Leo walked up to her suddenly.

" Your Grams is here." He said. " And my parents just pulled up."

" Good." Piper said. " I'll open the door for them, and put the chicken scaloppini on?"

She had made it yesterday, and put it in the refrigerator so that she could just put it on the stove for dinner the next day.

Leo nodded. " No problem." He said, and went to the kitchen.

Piper went to the front door, and opened it.

Grams, Paula, and Christopher were standing on the stoop.

" Come in, come in." Piper said, opening the door for them.

" Hello, Piper." Grams said, as they stepped into the house.

" Hi, Grams." Piper said.

" Where's my granddaughter?" she asked.

" With her aunts in the living room." Piper told her.

" I've got to go see her.

Grams smiled, and walked away leaving Piper with Paula and Christopher.

" Well hello there, Piper." Paula said. " I hear rumor that you made chicken scaloppini."

Piper laughed. Everyone loved her chicken scaloppini, and it was a favorite among all.

" I did." She said. " Did I make your day?"

" You sure did." Christopher. " It's all she talked about all day."

" Well, dinner will be served in about an hour." Piper said. " For now, I have a fruit and cheese platters out."

" That will be lovely." Paula said. " And I'd also like to say hello to Lucy. Where can we put our gift down?"

" In the living room on the table next to the China cabinet." Piper said.

Paula and Christopher walked towards the living room, and Piper went to go check on the dinner. She ran into Leo in the kitchen, when she got there.

" Thanks for putting dinner on." She said, as she looked at the stove. There was a pan with the chicken, mushroom, and sauce cooking on it.

" No problem, really." Leo said. " Now let me guess, Lucy has a whole crowd around her right now?"

Piper laughed. " Absolutely." She said. " She's a shining star today."

" Hey where did you put her present from us?" Leo asked her.

" It's in our closet." Piper told him. They had gotten her a collection set of baby songs for the DVD player. She loved the ones Piper rented from the video store for her, so they figured they'd buy her a set for her birthday.

An hour later, Piper put out dinner. Everyone sat down at the long dining room table, and talked about the day Lucy was born, while they ate the delicious chicken scaloppini.

" That was a long and happy day." Grams said. " You know, she even kept the light eyes."

Lucy had the same light eyes her father did, a blue green.

" They're beautiful." Leo said, looking at Lucy, who was in between him and Piper in her high chair. " Isn't that right, Luce?"

Lucy giggled, and stuck out her hand towards Leo, offering him a little piece of chicken. She was plain chicken that Piper had made her, and mashed up into really small pieces.

Leo smiled, and took the chicken from her. " Thank you, sweetheart." He said.

Lucy smiled back at him.

" She has been a daddy's girl since birth, too." Paige said.

Piper laughed. " I love that she is." She said.

A little while after dinner, Piper put out the birthday cake, and they sung to Lucy. Lucy giggled the whole time. Piper loved to listen to her giggle, because it was a really cute and little laugh that she could listen to all day.

" Here you go, Lucy." Piper said, putting a small piece of cake onto Lucy's highchair.

Lucy looked from the cake, and then up at Piper and Leo, and titled her head a little bit.

" It's okay." Leo told her. "It's for you."

Lucy looked back down at the cake for a few seconds before, digging her hands into it. She brought a little piece of the cake up to her mouth, and stuffed it into her mouth. As soon as she swallowed it, she took another piece of cake and ate it.

Piper and Leo watched as their daughter ate her birthday cake happily. Everyone around her was laughing as she enjoyed it.

After Lucy and everyone finished their cake, Piper took Lucy upstairs to clean her up. After she was cleaned up, they came back to the party.

" Lucy's going to open up presents, everyone." Piper said. She took Lucy into the living room, and to the table with all of the presents on it. Piper pulled a chair up next to it, and sat down with Lucy on her lap.

" Let's see what everyone got you." Piper said, as Leo sat down next to them. She took one of the boxes off of the top. It was a small present with pink wrapping from Grams.

Piper ripped off the paper to see that it was a plain white box. Piper opened it to see a little baby sweatshirt that said ' Grandma's angel' across it.

" Oh Grams, its adorable." Piper smiled at her grandmother.

" I thought it was cute." Grams said. " I couldn't find one that said ' Great-Grandma's angel', but that's all the same."

" I'm sure she loves it, Grams." Piper said.

By the time all of the presents were opened, Lucy had gotten the sweatshirt from Grams, a Silly Songs DVDs from Prue different from the ones Piper and Leo had gotten her, a bunch of cute dresses from Phoebe and Paige, and a bunch of stuffed animals from Paula and Christopher.

Everyone enjoyed coffee in the living room after the presents. Lucy was so tired that she fell asleep in Leo's arms.

Piper smiled when she saw her asleep.

" I think someone fell asleep." She said. " She had an exciting day."

" I think we're going to leave." Paula said, as Piper got up to get Lucy. " I'm tired, too, and I've got to work tomorrow."

A half an hour later, everyone was gone.

" So Lucy's birthday was a success." Leo said, as he and Piper got into bed that night.

" It was just what I wanted." Piper said. " Just what I wanted her to have."

Leo grinned. " I'm glad." He said. " Our baby's first birthday was very important to you."

Piper snuggled against Leo, and pulled the covers tight over her. There was a few minutes of silence before Piper spoke.

" I was thinking." She said. " What would you think of having another one?"

" Another one what?" Leo said.

" Another baby." Piper said. " What do you think about having another baby?"

She looked up at him.

" You want to have another baby?" he said. He was smiling now.

Piper nodded. " I want Lucy to have a sister." She said. " I want her to have lots of brothers and sisters."

" I do, too." Leo said. " As long as your ready, then so am I."

Piper smiled, and kissed him. " I love you."

" I love you, too." Leo said.

**A/N: please review, and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Also, I was thinking about putting a new charmed story up. I have the following ideas:**

**1)Leo comes into the sister's lives as a handyman. He is also a doctor as his regular job. AU, magic fic.**

**2)A re-write of Oh my goddess. How could things have changed?**

**3)Missing scenes through out the series all pertaining to Piper and Leo**

**You can either send your vote in a review, or I have the choices as a poll on my profile. **

**Please review.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	35. I could get used to this

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

" We're here." Piper told her sister Prue, as they pulled into the parking garage of the hotel called 'Marriott Suites'. " It's beautiful here!"

" I'll bet." Prue said.

Piper and Leo were on vacation for a week in August, and they chose to go to Virginia Beach with Lucy.

" Listen, we've got to get into the hotel to check in." Piper said. " I'll call you tonight."

"Bye." Prue said.

"Bye." Piper said, and hung up her phone.

" Ready?" Leo said, as he stopped the rental car in a vacant parking spot.

Piper nodded, and looked towards the back seat where Lucy was in her car seat. She had been so good on the plane ride there, and had slept most of the way. Right now she was wide-awake.

" We're here, sweetheart." Piper told her.

They got out of the car, and Leo went to the backseat of the car, and got Lucy out. They'd unpack the car one they checked in.

They went to the elevator since they were on the second floor of the parking garage, and pressed the button that indicated the lobby of the hotel. The elevator took them to an area that was right next to the place where they'd check in.

" There it is." Piper said, pointing to the front desk. They walked over to it, and got the attention of the girl standing behind the desk.

" We're checking in." Piper told her.

" Your name?" the girl said.

" Wyatt." Piper said.

The girl typed something into her computer, and then looked back at Piper.

" Piper and Leo Wyatt?" she said.

Piper nodded.

" You have room 210." She said. Piper had requested a second floor room, because the second floor was the only floor that had a large balcony overlooking the beach. " Here are your key cards."

She handed Piper two key cards. One of them was blue and had a large moon on it, and the other was purple and had a smaller moon on it.

" Thank you." Piper said.

The girl looked at Lucy, and smiled.

" Well you're so cute, aren't you?" she said, and then looked at Piper. "Can she have a lolly pop?"

" Sure she can." Piper said. The girl reached into the bowl of lollypops that was in front of her, and pulled out a pink one.

"Here you go." She said, handing the lollypop to Lucy.

Piper took it from her, and handed it to Lucy.

" Can you say thank you?" she said.

" Thank you." Lucy said. She smiled, and then buried her face into Leo's chest.

The girl smiled. " You're welcome sweetie." She said. " Enjoy your stay at the Marriott."

" Thanks." Leo said.

They went through the automatic doors that were to the left of the front desk.

A hotel staff member gave them a cart to put all of their stuff on to bring up to the room. They didn't have much stuff, so it would only take one trip to get everything to the room.

Once they loaded everything from the car onto the cart, they went to the elevator once more. They got to the lobby again, and found the elevator that would take them to their room. Leo pressed the button that would have an elevator take them up. After a moment, the middle of the three elevators opened to reveal an empty elevator.

" Going up." The elevator's electronic female voice said.

They walked in, and Piper pressed the button that had the number two on it.

The elevator jolted, and started to go up.

" Second floor." The voice said, once it stopped. The doors opened to reveal a red carpet hallway.

" This is us." Piper said, and they stepped out of the elevator. The elevator doors closed, and they looked both ways down the hallway.

" This is 208." Leo said, looking at one of the hotel rooms. The room number was on a small white plaque to the side of the door.

" Then we must be right here." Piper said, moving further down the hallway with the cart. She stopped in front of a door that had the number 210 on the plaque next to it. " Here we are."

She put the key card through the slot that was on the door handle. The little light on the slot glowed green, and the lock to the door clicked open.

Piper opened the door, and walked behind the cart, pushing it into the room. Leo followed behind her as she walked fully into the room.

" This place is great!" Piper exclaimed, as she looked around the room. " Even better than the internet pictures."

" It definitely is." Leo agreed.

It was basically one big room that had half a wall divider between where they would sleep and where the living room was. There was an aqua colored couch to one side of the space, and then a blue colored armchair. Right next to the armchair was a brown desk that had a lamp and a hotel phone on it. Directly above the desk was a flat screen LCD TV.

" Oh my god! Look at this TV." Leo said, admiring the flat screen TV.

Piper laughed. " There's a regular TV in there." She said, pointing to the bedroom. It had two beds in front of a regular TV set that was sitting on a small dresser.

" Yeah, that one's cool, too." Leo said, still smiling at the LCD TV.

" Oh and I want to see the view!" Piper said, running over to the door of what looked like the balcony. She pulled open the curtains, and slid open the glass sliding door. She gasped, as she stepped onto the balcony. The ocean was right in front of her. " Come look, it's beautiful."

Leo walked through the bedroom, and onto the balcony next to Piper.

" It's going to be beautiful at sundown." He said.

Piper nodded. " So how about we unpack, and check out the rest of the hotel?" she suggested.

" That sounds good." Leo said.

They unpacked everything that was on the cart, and then left the room.

" Going down." The elevator voice said, as the door to the left elevator opened.

" That voice is way too creepy." Piper said, as they stepped into the elevator. She was holding Lucy in her arms.

Leo laughed.

" Lobby." The elevator said, and the doors opened. They stepped out onto the floor of the hallway that connected the lobby, and another part of the hotel. In front of them was an large room enclosed by see through walls. It was an indoor pool.

"There's a weight room, too." Leo said, walking closer to the pool. There was a see through wall enclosing a weight room that as across from the pool.

" Cool." Piper said. They walked out the door that was in between the weight room and indoor pool to see the ocean in front of them. To the left side of them, there was a walkway. " Let's see where this leads to."

They walked down the pathway, to see that it led to a fenced in outdoor pool area. They walked up to the gate of the area, and a staff member opened the gate opening for them.

" Thanks." Leo said to the staff member. They walked in to see a huge pool surrounded by two rows of beach chairs. Between each chair was a little white table to put drinks on. Next to the pool there was a Tiki Bar. There was a man behind the counter that was putting ice into a cup, and filling it with a drink that was pink. Next to the bar, there were tables. Piper saw that there were menus on it, so that if you wanted to eat lunch and sit at the pool, you could.

" I could get used to this." Piper smiled, looking around.

**A/N: please review, and tell me what you thought. The hotel they are at is based on the 'Marriott Suites' in Virginia Beach. Just thought I'd share that. I also need more votes for what story I should publish next. **

**The choices are:**

**1)Leo comes into the girls' lives as a handyman who is also a doctor. Magic, yet Leo is not a whitelighter.**

**2)A re-write of Oh my goddess, they way I thought it should've been. **

**3)Missing scenes through out the series all pertaining to Piper and Leo. I know it's been done so many times before, but I thought I'd give a shot at it. **

**Please let me know what you'd like to see, by voting through a review, or voting through the poll on my profile.**

**Please Review! I will update a.s.a.p with more of their vacation. **

**-whitelighterleo21- **


	36. Dinner Cruise

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

" Look at the boat, sweetie." Piper said to Lucy, as they walked towards the big boat that was docked at the Virginia Beach Marina. It was the boat they were going on for a dinner cruise.

Lucy pointed to the boat, and looked at Piper. " Boa?"

Piper smiled at her. " We're going on there." She told her. " We're gonna have lots of fun."

A man on the boat in front of them let down the walkway to get onto the boat, and told everyone they were free to board the boat. Piper and Leo went over to the boat, and gave the man their tickets before boarding.

The boat had a bunch of seats on the lower level of the boat, and then there were seats on the upper level.

" Where do you want to sit?" Leo asked Piper, as they walked fully onto the boat.

" Lower level." Piper said. Leo nodded, and led her to the lower level seats.

A few minutes later, the boat started to leave the Marina.

" This is so nice." Piper said, as the boat moved slowly through the calm water.

" So relaxing."

There was only one other boat in the area that they were in. It was a dolphin watching boat. The boat they were on was also a dolphin watching boat, but it was also for a dinner cruise.

" You may now enjoy our buffet." A person said, over a loudspeaker that was on one of the boat's walls.

" Are you hungry?" Piper asked Lucy, who was in between her and Leo.

Lucy nodded.

" We'll get you some dinner, then." Piper said, lifting her into her arms.

She stood up, and walked towards the room the buffet was in, Leo behind her. After they got some food, they went back to their seats to eat. Piper wasn't too impressed with the food, but it was okay. Being a chef, it took a lot to impress her with food.

" Are you okay, honey?" Leo said to Piper, as they ate. He was holding Lucy as she ate some mashed potatoes. He noticed Piper looked a little pale, and she had put her plate to the side.

" Yeah, I'm okay." She said. " My stomach is just a little upset. I think breakfast and this food isn't agreeing with me. Plus I think I may be a little sea sick from not feeling well to begin with."

" Are you going to be okay?" Leo said. " We can go sit in the cabin for a little while."

The boat had a cabin that anyone could go and sit in.

" I'll be okay." Piper said. Suddenly she frowned. " Maybe not."

She stood up, and ran to the bathroom of the boat. Leo followed her to the bathroom with Lucy in his arms.

" Honey are you okay?" Leo said, walking up to the door of the bathroom, which Piper was now behind. He could hear her getting sick, so he didn't say anything else.

A few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom looking pale.

" I'm okay." She said. " I'll take some medicine when we get back to the hotel."

" Here, let me help you get back to your seat." Leo said, shifting Lucy to one hip, and using his free arm to help her to her seat.

Later after they got back to the hotel, Piper went back out to a close drug store to get aspirin for the stomach and now headache that she had. As she read the label of the aspirin to see what it was specifically for, a thought popped into her head. She felt sick, was throwing up, was more tired than usual, and had a horrible headache. It was the way she felt when she was pregnant with Lucy. She and Leo had been trying for a couple of months, yet nothing had happened. Maybe they had conceived already.

Piper put the aspirin back on the shelf, and went to the next aisle and paced out a home pregnancy test. She grabbed two of them, just so she could have two results. After paying for the two tests, she went back to the hotel. When she got back to the room, Leo was sitting on their bed, reading a book. Lucy was already asleep on the bed next to them. They had put portable crib netting around the bed so that she wouldn't fall off of the bed during the night.

" Hey, everything go okay?" he said, putting his book aside when he saw her.

" Yeah." Piper said. " I've just got to go to the bathroom, and then I'll get ready for bed."

" Alright." Leo said. " If you need me, just call."

Piper smiled. " Okay." She said, and headed to the bathroom with her bag from the drug store. She couldn't tell him that she thought she might be pregnant, because she didn't want to disappoint him if the test turned out to be negative.

She took one of the tests out of the bag, and did what she needed to do before waiting the ten minutes that the test needed. Finally it beeped. Piper flipped the test over in her hands and read the results. The little timer on the little screen blinked to form the words

'Pregnant'. Piper smiled, and placed the test onto the edge of the bathtub. She took the second test out, and proceeded to do the same thing as before. The first one could've been a false positive, and two tests were better than one, just to make sure. Once she was done, she waited another two minutes before the test beeped. Piper looked at the screen as the tiny timer changed to form the words 'Pregnant'.

A smile spread across Piper's face once again, and she grabbed the first test. She grabbed the bag from the drug store, and threw it out into the trash bin, then went over to the door to open it. She walked out of the room with the tests, and closed the door behind her.

" Leo?" she said, putting her hands behind her back.

" Yeah." Leo said, sitting up in bed. "Are you alright?"

" More than alright." She said, walking in front of him, and sitting down next to him. She handed him one of the tests. He looked at it, and smiled.

" Piper…" he said. " We're…"

Piper nodded, smiling back at him. She handed the other test to him, and he read the results.

" You really are." He said, giving her a kiss. "You're pregnant."

"Are you happy?"

" Am I happy?" Leo repeated. " Of course I am. I'm overjoyed. Piper, we're having another baby."

" I know." Piper said. " I love you."

" I love you too." Leo said. " And I can't wait to see our second little angel."

**A/N: please review, and tell me what you thought. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	37. Blabbermouths

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

" Hey, guys." Piper said, as she and Leo walked up to Prue, Paige, and Phoebe in the airport. They had just gotten off of the plane from Virginia Beach.

" How was your trip?" Phoebe asked.

" Fun." Lucy said, from Leo's arms. " We went on a boa."

" A boat?" Prue said, looking at her niece. "How exciting. What else did you guys do?"

" We went to the beach everyday." Piper said. " The weather was too nice not too. How was Molly? She miss us?"

" She's at home waiting patiently for your arrival." Paige said.

" Well, we'd better get home then, shouldn't we?" Piper said. " Lets just get to baggage claim and then we can go…Hey where's Grams?"

" She had to go visit a friend in the hospital." Prue said. " She said she's sorry she couldn't make it."

" Well we'll see her later."

They headed towards baggage claim, and got their luggage. After finding everything that was theirs, Prue drove them all to Piper and Leo's house.

" So tell us more about the vacation." Paige said, as they sat down in the living room to relax and worry about unpacking later.

" It was really nice." Piper smiled. " I miss being there…although I am happy to be home."

" I can just imagine." Phoebe said, smiling at Lucy who was on Leo's lap.

" Yeah, the dinner cruise was great." Piper said. " The food was pretty good."

Leo nodded. " The hotel had a great breakfast buffet in the morning." he said. " And the food wasn't too bad. For us at least, you know we have refined tastes in food."

Piper laughed.

I wish I'd been there." Prue sighed.

Piper suddenly frowned, and put a hand to her mouth.

" Excuse me." she muttered, and stood up before running up the staircase, and to the bathroom.

" I'll be right back." Leo said, standing up, taking Lucy with him.

He brought her to her bedroom, and went to Piper in their bathroom.

" You okay, hon?" he said, as he walked into the bathroom. Piper was bent over the toilet bow heaving.

" It'll be okay." she said, between heaves. Finally she regained her breath, and Leo helped her to stand up. " Thanks."

" No problem." Leo said, as Piper walked over to the sink. She took the glass on the counter, and filled it up with water from the sink.

" We need to tell them." she said, after rinsing her mouth out. " They'll want an explanation to what just happened."

" We'll tell them now." Leo said. " They're all here…well besides Grams, but you can tell her another time."

Piper nodded. " Lets go." she said, talking his hand. They walked out of the bathroom, and back to the living room. When they got there, everyone was where they were before.

" Are you okay?" Prue asked, as Piper and Leo sat down where they had been sitting.

" Yeah, I'm okay." Piper said. " But there is something we need to talk about."

"Very good news." Leo said.

Piper nodded. "You guys are going to be aunts again." she said. " I'm pregnant."

" Oh my god." Phoebe cried. " That's great news."

" We found out on the trip." Piper told them.

" Have you told Lucy?" Prue asked.

" Not yet really." Leo said. "She knows something is going on, but she doesn't know what. We'll tell her when the time is right, or when she can understand."

" Listen, don't tell Grams, okay?" Piper said. " I want to tell her with Leo."

" No problem." Phoebe said. "She'll want to hear it from you anyway."

" If I hear you told her, I'll be upset." Piper warned, staring pointedly at Phoebe. Phoebe frowned.

" Why are you looking at me?" she laughed. " Why just me? Prue and Paige are just as big a big mouth as me."

" Phoebe give it up." Prue said. " You know you're the worst at keeping secrets…Or do I have to remind you of my 18th birthday?"

Phoebe sighed. " You're right." she said. " We don't need to be reminded of that. I'll keep my mouth shut, I promise."

" Thanks Phoebes." Piper said. " I appreciate it.

XX

I can't believe it." Leo said, after they ate dinner that night. They were sitting on the couch in the living room, Leo drinking coffee, Piper drinking tea. " We're having another baby."

Piper smiled. " I can't either." she said. " So I was thinking we could go to see Grams tomorrow and tell her."

" Good idea." Leo said.

" She's going to be so excited." Piper smiled. " She so enjoys being a grandmother. I can only hope she's here to see all of her grandchildren."

" She will be." Leo said.

The next day, Piper and Leo went over to the manor. Phoebe, Prue, and Paige were out shopping, so Grams was alone.

" I'm sorry I wasn't there yesterday." she said, as they went into the sun room. Piper placed Lucy into the play pen that was in the room, and went to sit down next to Leo.

" It's alright." she said, looking at Grams across from her and Leo. She took Leo's hand in hers, and smiled at him. She looked back at Grams still smiling.

" What?" Grams said, grinning suspiciously. She looked from Piper to Leo. " You look like you have a secret you want to tell me. I mean you're absolutely glowing, Piper…wait I know that look in your eyes. You're pregnant, aren't you?"

" How'd you know?" Piper said, surprised.

" Sweet heart, I'm your grandmother." Grams said. " Grandmother's intuition. I've learned how to tell especially since you had Lucy."

" Well, what do you think?" Piper said.

" I'm thrilled." Gram said. " When are you due?"

" I still have to see a doctor." Piper told her. "I only found out about a week ago when we were away."

" What a nice surprise?" Grams aid. " I'm really happy for you two."

" I told my sisters yesterday, so its not a secret."

" Well if you need anything, just let me know." Grams said. " Whether you need me to help you with anything, or if you need me to watch Lucy when you have a doctor's appointment."

" Thanks, Grams." Piper smiled.

"That's what I'm here for."

**A/N: please review. I'll try to update a.s.a.p.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	38. Minnie Mouse

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

" Don't you just love Halloween?" Phoebe said, as she and Piper sat at the kitchen table at the Manor, carving pumpkins " Its my favorite."

" Yeah, I love it, too." Piper agreed. " This year Leo and I are going as Wilma and Fred Flintstone. Except Wilma was probably thinner than me."

She patted her stomach, which had grown a little bit from her pregnancy.

" Piper, that's just the baby." Phoebe told her. "And besides, you look great."

" Yeah, Yeah." Piper said. " Anyway, we're going as that, and Lucy's going to be Minnie Mouse."

" That's so cute." Phoebe grinned.

" Yeah, I got her the costume two days ago." Piper said. " I figured she'd look cute in it."

" She is going to." Phoebe said. " God, I think I was Minnie when I was little."

" I think you were." Piper said, putting her knife down. " You were three, I think."

She went back to carving her pumpkin.

" Hey." came a voice from the doorway. Piper looked up to see Leo with Lucy in his arms, her head nestled into the crook of his neck. Her tiny arms were wrapped around his neck.

" Hi." Piper smiled, pushing her knife away from her, and whipping her hands on a napkin as Leo walked up to her.

He planted a kiss on her lips, and looked at her.

" How're you feeling?" he asked her. She had been feeling horrible all morning, and then decided to come to the manor while Leo went to the restaurant with Lucy.

" Alright." Piper said, putting a hand to her stomach once more. " Better than this morning."

" Good." Leo said.

" I'm surprised she doesn't feel worse now." Phoebe smirked. " With that Egg sandwich with ketchup, mustard, and yogurt she ate for lunch."

"That was good." Piper argued.

Leo laughed. " Listen, honey, do you want me to take you home?" he said. " And we'll come back later? Or do you want to stay?"

" You could help us here." Piper said. " We can put Lucy down upstairs since she's asleep."

" Sure." Leo said. " Lets get her upstairs."

Piper got up, and looked at Phoebe.

" I'll be right back." She told her. Phoebe nodded.

Piper and Leo left the kitchen, and headed towards the stairs.

" How did everything at the restaurant go?" she asked him, as they walked up the stairs. " Is Rachel handling everything okay?"

Rachel was their head manager.

Leo nodded. " Yeah." he said. " I fed Lucy while we were there, and she passed out."

Piper smiled, and ran a hand over her daughter's head.

They got to Piper's old bedroom, and went inside. Leo laid Lucy down in the crib next to the wall by the bed, and grabbed the baby monitor off of the dresser. He put the matching one on the night stand directly next to the crib.

Lucy shifted in her sleep, and got comfortable.

" Sweet dreams, angel." Piper whispered. Leo turned out the lights, and they left the room.

When they got back to the kitchen, Phoebe was at the center island making tea.

" Thought we could use a little break." she said, as they walked in.

" You thought right." Piper said,. She and Leo sat down at the table.

" These pumpkins look great." Leo said, looking at the two already carved pumpkins.

" Thanks." Piper and Phoebe said, in unison.

The back doors opened, and grocery bags dropped onto the floor.

" You wouldn't believe how crowded that grocery store is." Grams said, walking into the room. She saw Leo, and smiled. " Hi Leo."

" Hi, Grams." he said.

" I just couldn't believe it." she said, going back to her ranting. " The lines were horrible, and of course I get stuck in line with the new cashier in training and behind the woman with 'I have coupons…wait this one may be expired…' God."

" I told you I would go." Piper said. " We didn't need much, just enough for me to make something for all of us for dinner tonight."

" Yes, well I got chicken and some veggies and stuff to make a nice salad." Grams said.

" And some nice spaghetti for you Piper, since you can't eat chicken…"

Piper rolled her eyes. She was going through her aversion to poultry stage in her pregnancy.

" Besides, I'm glad I went." Grams went on. I would want you to have to deal with all of that. No stress, remember?"

Piper rolled her eyes again, this time with a smile. " Yeah, I remember." she said. " Leo reminds me daily, too."

Leo grinned.

"Tea's ready." Phoebe said, as she turned the stove off. She too the pot off of the stove, and poured the hot water into four tea mugs in front of her.

She went over to the cabinet next to the sink, took out the teabags, and put one into each cup.

" Here you go." she said, handing a cup to each of them, keeping one for herself.

A tiny cry came from the baby monitor in Leo's hand.

" Momma!" Lucy's voice came through the monitor. " Daddy."

" And we just got tea." Piper sighed. " Oh well, Momma and Daddy. That's us."

" I'll go." Leo told Piper. "I'll bring her down."

" Thanks." Piper said.

" No problem. I'll be back." Leo said, walking out of the room.

" Piper and Leo are being Fred and Wilma for Halloween." Phoebe told Grams. " Isn't that the sweetest thing?"

" It's very creative." Grams agreed. " What about Lucy?"

" I got her a Minnie Mouse costume." Piper told her. " It's really cute."

" I'm sure it is." Grams grinned.

" We're trick or treating with Missy and her niece this year." Piper said. " Missy's sister had to work late, so Missy's taking her."

" That'll be nice." Phoebe said. " Lucy and Casey get along so well together."

" Yeah, compared to me and Missy." Piper said. " But well, that's done and over with."

" That's different." Phoebe said. " If you remember you didn't hate her always. Only when she started hanging out with that crowd she was with…Amy's crowd, you know did she become a total bitch."

" Hello, minors in the room." Leo said, coming into the room with Lucy in his arms.

" Sorry." Phoebe covered her mouth.

" We were just talking about Halloween." Piper told him, as he placed Lucy in her arms.

" And how we're going out with Missy and her niece."

" Yeah, the two girls get together great." Leo said. " And it'll be a nice afternoon."

" It will be." Piper nodded.

**A/N: please review. Thanks**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	39. Can't say no

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

" Lucy's asleep." Leo told Piper, walking into their bedroom. She lying in bed on her back, trying to get comfortable to go to sleep, because she was really tired. " I had to read her two and a half stories before she went to sleep."

" Why two and a half?" Piper said.

" Well after the first one she wanted to hear another one." Leo grinned. " Then after I read her Mother I want another, the second book, she wanted another story, and she fell asleep to the third one."

He went over to their dresser, and pulled out his pajamas.

" You just can't say no, can you?" Piper smirked.

" You try saying no to those puppy dog eyes of hers." Leo said, pulling his shirt off over his head. "'Daddy, plea…? Another stowy? Plea Daddy?'"

Piper laughed. " Your heart just melts, doesn't it?" she said.

Leo nodded, pulling off his jeans. Piper just looked at him, a new feeling arising in her, as he threw his pants into the hamper next to their dresser.

" What about me?" she said, sitting up. " Can you say no to me?"

Leo raised an eyebrow, now pulling his pajama pants on.

" Why?" he asked, not sure what she was talking about.

" Leo I don't like your pajamas." She said, flat out.

" You picked them out." Leo pointed out. " You said they look great on me."

" And they do." Piper nodded. " Yet, I like you better without them on."

Leo grinned, seeing where she was going with this.

" So if I asked you to take them off, would you say no?" Piper asked.

" What happened to being tired?" Leo said, walking over to their bed still in his pajamas.

" Hmm…" Piper thought for a second. " I guess I'm not anymore. I'm more interested in how sexy you look right now."

Leo laughed. He got into bed next to her, and pulled the covers over him. " You're tired. As much as I'd like to say yes, I'm going to have to say know" he said. " I know you're tired. Now get some sleep."

" I guess you're right." Piper sighed. She laid back down, and rested her head against her pillow.

" Yeah, we don't need you to be tired for your appointment tomorrow." Leo reminded her. He and Piper were going to see Piper's doctor, Dr. Harris, tomorrow for Piper's fourth month visit. They were probably going to find out what the baby was.

Piper nodded, moving closer to him so that her head could rest on his chest. This wasn't over. She had a plan. He was going to give in whether he knew it or not.

Leo wrapped his arms around his wife, and closed his eyes.

Now to the plan. She inched closer to him, until there was no space left between him. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice. Even more carefully, she managed to roll herself onto his body.

This he noticed, and opened his eyes.

"Piper, what are you doing?" he said, in a low voice.

" Getting what I want." she told him, and crushed her lips into his, knowing just how to get to him. She thought she was getting her way, until she felt him pulling away from her, unwrapping his arms from around her.

" Piper…" he barely muttered before she was kissing him again. His arms wrapped around her waist again, and she silently cried out in victory. Yeah, she was getting her way. If she knew him, she was. After all he could never truly say no to her.

Piper opened her eyes to realize that she was lying in her husband's arms, and the sun was coming through the window. She smiled, remembering the night before.

" Does that answer your question?" Leo's voice shocked her out of her thought. She looked up to see him leaning against his pillow, awake.

Piper nodded, and sat up. " You can't tell me you didn't have a great time last night." she grinned. " That was…"

" Amazing." Leo suggested. " Yeah, it was."

Piper laughed, and leant in to kiss him.

" Hmm…" she hummed, touching is face. " You've got stubble."

" I have to go shave." Leo said.

" No, leave it." Piper said. " I like you with a little stubble. It's great on you."

" Well, I do have to go to the bathroom." he told her. " But I promise I won't shave if you don't want me to."

Piper watched as he got up out of bed, and made his way to their bathroom.

Later that day, they dropped Lucy off at the Manor, and went to Piper's doctor's office. There were a lot of patients that were before them, so they had to wait about forty five minutes until they got into a room.

" We're four months along, I see." Dr. Harris said, looking at Piper's chart. " If you could sit in that chair over there, we can do a sonogram."

Piper nodded, and went over to the chair she had sat in many times before with Lucy. She knew the drill, so she pulled up her shirt a little bit to show her tiny belly.

"Let's take a look." he said, walking over to her with the gel that would go on her stomach. He squeezed some out onto her stomach, and took a remote out of the cabinet next to him. Even though she had experienced the feeling of the gel, she would never get used to its cold feeling that made tingles go down her spine.

Leo sat down in the chair next to Piper, and took her hand ready to see their baby for the first time. Even though they had been through this before, it was just as exciting.

The remote was moved over the gel, and Doctor Harris pointed to the screen next to Leo's head.

" And there's…" he muttered, moving around a bit more. " Your baby."

He stopped moving the remote, and pointed to the screen.

Piper and Leo smiled at each other.

" Did you want to know the sex of the baby this time?" he asked. " Or are we waiting until delivery?"

Piper looked at Leo, a smile still on her face. " I think I want to know." she said. " How about you Leo?"

" I think I do, too." he said.

" Well, congratulations." Dr. Harris said. " It's a girl."

" We're having a girl?" Piper grinned. " Leo we're having another girl."

" I heard." Leo smiled back at her.

Tears were now coming out of her eyes.

" I'll print out a sonogram for you." Dr. Harris said. " Then we'll clean you up. Okay?"

Piper nodded, whipping the tears from her eyes.

About a half hour later, Piper and Leo were back at the Manor. Phoebe was the only one there watching her. The rest were out doing some shopping for Lucy's second birthday that was in two weeks.

" So…" Phoebe said, handing Lucy to Leo. " How'd it go?"

" Great." Piper said, before kissing Lucy on the cheek. "The baby's fine."

" And…" Phoebe waved her hand, suggesting she wanted more information. " Don't tell me you didn't find out what the baby is again."

" Calm down, Phoebes." Piper said. " We did. The baby's a girl."

" I get another niece?" Phoebe cried. "That's great. I'm so glad you found out this time. So what did you decide to name her?"

" That is between me and my husband." Piper told her. They had picked a boy and a girl name out of a baby book for what ever the baby was going to be. This however, they were keeping a secret. " And don't tell Prue, Paige, and Grams. I want to surprise them myself."

" That is so not fair." Phoebe protested.

" There needs to be some kind of surprise the day she's born." Piper shrugged.

**A/N: please review. Thanks.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	40. Baby Wyatt

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

" Momma!" Piper heard over the baby monitor, waking her from her sleep. " Daddy!"

" Is it morning already?" Piper muttered. She looked at the clock to see it said seven thirty in the morning. Seven thirty a.m. on Christmas morning.

" Yep." Leo said, sleepily. " Merry Christmas."

" You, too." Piper yawned. " I guess we have to get up. It's Christmas morning, and Santa was here for our two year old."

" Yeah." Leo nodded.

They got out of bed, and headed towards Lucy's bedroom where they found her sitting up in her crib.

" Santa came!" she cried. " He came?"

" Did he?" Piper grinned. " Well let's go see what he brought for you."

Leo lifted her out of the crib, and they went down stairs to the living room where their Christmas tree was. When they walked into the room, Lucy's eyes widened. Presents of all sizes surrounded the tree.

" I knew I heard him." Leo told Lucy. " See?"

They walked over to the tree, and sat in front of it. Lucy sat on Piper's lap, and Molly was on the floor next to them, and Leo was next to Piper.

" Which one first?" Leo said to Lucy. He looked all around the tree, and gasped. " Hey what's that?"

He stood up, and walked over to the side of the tree.

" Oh look at this." he said. He pulled something out from behind the couch. It was a little kids' bed, that was for a child's first bed. It had safety nets around it that could pop down. There were also removable wheels on it, so it could be moved.

" What that?" Lucy asked, curiously.

" Well, that's a big girl's bed." Piper told her. " Santa brought you a big girl's bed."

" I get a big girl's bed?" Lucy smiled. " Now my sistew can have my crib. I love my bed."

" I bet he left some stuff for your bed, too." Leo said to her. " You wanna see?"

Lucy nodded.

" This one looks cool." Leo said, picking up a large present with shiny silver paper and Santa Clause all over it.

He pulled it onto the floor in front of Piper and Lucy. Piper pulled at the wrapping paper a little bit, and let Lucy pull the rest off to uncover a purple comforter and pillow set.

" What's that?" Piper asked.

" That a teddy bear." Lucy pointed to the picture of the design that was on the set.

" Yeah, and it's a blanket and pillow for your special bed." Leo explained to her.

" I like teddy bears." Lucy smiled. " They look like Daisy."

Daisy was Lucy's favorite teddy bear.

" They do." Piper agreed.

For the next forty five minutes or so, Lucy opened the rest of her presents. She got lots of toys, a doll, and other stuff for her 'special bed'.

At about ten, Grams, Prue, Paige, and Phoebe came over for Christmas breakfast.

" So I hear you got a big girl bed, Luce." Paige said to Lucy after they made coffee and tea to sit in front of the tree.

" Yeah!" Lucy exclaimed. " Its my special bed. Now my baby sistew can have my crib. She can even share my room with me."

" Oh, sweet heart, that's really nice of you." Leo smiled. " But the baby's going to stay in a different room. She's going to cry a lot. You remember you used to be in the nursery when you were a baby? That's where she's going to stay."

" She can share with me when she ready." Lucy told him.

" So she doesn't know the baby's name?" Phoebe sighed. " Darn, I was hoping I could break her."

" You would try to sneak secret information from your two year old niece?" Piper frowned.

Phoebe nodded. " I want to know." she shrugged. " You won't even give me a hint here."

" Besides, she doesn't even know." Piper confessed. " Only Leo and I know. Like I told you."

" Can I guess, and you can tell me if I'm right?" she tried.

Piper shook her head, and laughed.

" Four months, Phoebes." she held up four fingers. " Trust me, it's a good name. You guys will love it."

" Maybe just the middle name?"

" We haven't decided that." Leo admitted. " But we will soon."

" Phoebe its going to be a surprise." Prue said, firmly. " We know it's a girl, let her name be a surprise for us."

" Thanks." Piper grinned. " Hey, tell you what? We'll call her Baby Wyatt for now."

" Baby Wyatt." Grams nodded. She patted Piper's stomach gently. " Merry Christmas, Baby Wyatt."

**A/N: please review. Thanks.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	41. Valentine's Maybe

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

" Oh my god, these are to die for!" Phoebe exclaimed, holding up a pair of red high heal shoes in front of Piper. They were in the mall's Heaven store. It had everything under the sun for a woman going on a date, and Piper was helping Phoebe pick out a pair of shoes for her dinner date with her newest boyfriend Bryce. Phoebe had met him in Dunkin Doughnuts about a month ago, and they were going on their first " official" date.

" Why don't you try them on Piper?" Phoebe suggested. " Valentines Day is tomorrow, and I'm sure you'd like something new for when you and Leo go out."

" I'd probably like them more if I could see them on my feet." Piper sighed. " But, right now I can't see them."

Phoebe half smiled. " That doesn't mean you can't wear them." she said. " Piper, you'll look great in them, trust me."

" Besides, me and Leo aren't doing anything for Valentines Day." Piper said, turning to a rack of clothes.

" What?" Phoebe gasped, looking at Piper, even though her sister didn't look back. "Why?"

Piper shrugged, still not looking at her sister. " I don't really want to do anything." she said, simply. " It's Valentine's Day. We don't need a holiday to do something nice with each other."

"Yeah, but isn't it nice to get out by yourselves for a while?" Phoebe persisted. " I'd be good for you. You know, before the baby is born."

Piper sighed, stopping to think for a second. " Do you think you could help me find a dress?" she smiled a little. "That I'd fit in and also look nice?"

Phoebe smirked. "Are you actually asking me that?" she laughed. " Come on, we'll find you something sexy."

Piper chuckled. "Work your magic." she said.

Phoebe led Piper out of that section of the store, bringing the shoes with her. They made a bee line towards the maternity wear section.

" Why are we here?" Piper whispered to her. " There's nothing here that's sexy."

" Trust me, okay?" Phoebe whispered back. " Never question the master."

Piper rolled her eyes, and let Phoebe lead the way. Finally they stopped in front of a row of maternity dresses.

" These are really nice." she said." With a pair of nice boots, you'll look stunning."

" First we need to find a pair of boots that go with my inflated feet."

" Say no more." Phoebe put up a hand. " We'll find a pair of nice black boots that'll look great, and they'll be comfy too. Better yet, they're on me. Lets say it's a Valentine's Day gift to my favorite sister."

" Phoebes that so nice." Piper smiled, and put a hand over her mouth. " I don't know what to say."

Phoebe could sense the water works coming on. Pregnancy hormones were here and ready to strike.

" Don't start crying please." she said. " It's nothing really."

" Still its really nice of you." Piper nodded. She knew sometimes her hormones were too much for some people to deal with. A lot of times one minute she'd be fine and then the next, she'd be crying over Molly sitting when she told her to sit. As cute as she was, she was a stubborn dog.

By the end of the day, they had found a pair of comfy black boots that came up to Piper's knee caps. She'd tried on the whole outfit, and she didn't look too bad. Pretty nice, actually.

" Have a good time tomorrow night." Phoebe said, as she dropped Piper off at her and Leo's place.

" Tell Grams I'm going to drop Lucy off at six tomorrow night." Piper told her. "That is if I can get Leo to agree to go out."

Phoebe smirked. " Something tells me he won't have a problem with it." she said. "Bye."

" Bye." Piper waved at her, and watched as she drove away.

Piper walked up the front walk to the house, and used her key to get in.

" Hello?" she called out, as she closed the front door behind her. " I'm home."

" Hey." Leo walked into the parlor with a smile on his face. He walked up to her, gave her a kiss, and took her shopping bags from her. " How was shopping?"

" Great." Piper said. " Hey listen, I was thinking we should really go out tonight. You know, just the two of us…Grams can take Lucy"

" I thought you didn't want to go out?" Leo raised an eyebrow. When she'd said that she didn't really want to do anything, he'd agreed and said he didn't really want to do anything either. Although, it would be nice to get out and spend some time with each other.

" Well, I decided we should go out." she said. " I want to get out, you know before the baby comes. That's only two months away."

Leo grinned. " I'll make reservations for Castellano's." he said. That was one of Piper's favorite places to go to on special occasions. It was the best steak house in town, and Piper liked a nice steak once in a while. Especially when she was pregnant.

" Great." Piper clapped her hands together. " I just bought a nice dress and boots, so I'm glad you want to get out, too."

" Well, I can't wait to see it on you."

XXX

" You ready to go, honey?" Leo said to Piper, as he waited outside their bedroom after dropping Lucy off at the Manor the next day.

" Yeah, just a minute." Piper said, he voice muffled behind the door. A few seconds went by, the door opened, and she walked out of the room.

Leo's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw her. She was in a dark red dress that went to just above her knees, and her boots went up to just below her knee caps. Her hair was down around her shoulders, with a light curl to it. Beautiful silver earrings he'd bought her for their anniversary hung from her ears, and she was wearing the matching necklace around her neck.

" You look beautiful." he told her, finally gaining his voice again.

" Thank you." she put both her hands on her large stomach. " You don't look so bad yourself."

" So do you want to get going?"

" If you're ready." she nodded. " I am. I just need to grab my purse."

She walked back into their bedroom, grabbed her purse, and they left for the restaurant.

Maybe this Valentine's Day could be special in its own way.

**A/N: Please review. thanks**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	42. Hours and minutes

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

Fifteen hours and twenty minutes. That's how long Piper had been in labor for. Fifteen hours and twenty minutes ago, Piper had been sitting on Lucy's bed, reading her a bedtime story when she felt the first signs of labor. In the car on the way to the hospital, her water had broken. Now sitting here, with Leo next to her, she wished she was still at home relaxing. Relaxing, and not feeling like she wanted to kill her husband for doing this to her. Because that was how she felt right now. Ready to rip eyes out of their sockets to somewhat match the pain she was in right now.

" Breathe." Leo was telling her. " Breathe…"

Piper glared at him. " How about we put something equivalent to the size of a watermelon in your body, and you try squeezing it out your ass." she said, sarcastically. " And listen to someone tell you to breathe."

" Can I get you some ice chips?" Leo asked, knowing the pain was making her say things like that.

" Actually that'd be nice." Piper said. " Could you hand me my cup?"

Leo nodded, and reached over to her side table to get the cup. He picked it up, and handed it to her.

"Thanks." she said, and tipped it into her mouth. Once she was done, she handed it back to Leo. He put it back on the side table.

" How are we doing in here?" Dr. Harris walked into the room, and went over to Piper.

" I want this baby out." Piper told him. " How far along am I?"

" I can check right now." he said. He did what he needed to do, and then looked at Piper.

"Six centimeters." he told her. " We're moving along, but slowly. You're more than half way there, though."

Piper dropped her head to her pillow. She was only six centimeters dilated after fifteen hours of labor. At this rate it was going to be another ten hour more or less.

" It could also go quick." Harris reminded her. " Just sit tight, and hopefully the baby will be here soon."

" You and I both." Piper said. Dr. Harris smiled sympathetically at her, and left the room.

" I want this baby out." Piper told Leo, once they were alone again.

" I know, sweetie." Leo whipped some sweat off of her forehead. " But she's taking her time. Just relax, and sleep a little, okay?"

" How can I sleep when I'm going through excruciating contractions?" Piper snapped. Her face screwed up in pain as one hit her. " I had to speak."

Her hands clutched her stomach as she winced in the pain.

After a few moments, Leo watched as the tension in her face softened, and she was breathing again.

" Its over." she whispered.

" Listen, I'm going to go check on Lucy." Leo told her. Lucy was at the Manor with Piper's sisters. She'd been at the hospital a couple of times, but she needed some sleep on a bed, and she also needed to eat.

" You're not leaving the hospital are you?" Piper suddenly panicked. She didn't want to be alone without someone with her.

" No." Leo shook his head. " I'm just going to call the Manor."

Piper nodded, and watched as he left the room.

A couple of hours later, Piper's sisters brought Lucy down to see Piper before visiting hours were over.

" Mommy are you going to be home soon?" Lucy asked, as she sat on the bed next to her mother.

Piper smiled at her daughter. " Hopefully, sweetie." she said. " You see, your baby sister is still in my tummy, and when the doctors feel its ready, they're going to take her out of me."

Lucy gently placed her small hand onto Piper's stomach. " How're they going to get her out?" she asked, innocently.

Piper thought quick. " Well you see, the doctors have this type of magic that they use to get a baby out of the mommy's tummy." she told her.

" Like a magic wand or something?"

" Something like that." Leo grinned at his daughter from beside Piper's bed. " We promise we'll call you once the baby is born, and you can come and see her, okay?"

" Even if I'm sleeping?"

" Even if you're sleeping." Leo assured her.

--

" Good news, Piper." Dr. Harris told Piper about an hour and forty five minutes later. "You're fully effaced and dilated. We can take you into delivery now."

" Thank god." Piper sighed.

She was rolled out of the room, and down the hall into the delivery room, Leo at her side.

" On your next contraction, I need you to push, okay?" Dr. Harris instructed Piper.

Piper nodded. She'd been through this before, and knew exactly what she needed to do.

As soon as the next contraction hit her, she took hold of Leo's hand, and started to push. For some reason, she could swear that it hurt more than when she had Lucy, but it was hard to tell. That had been a rough birth for her too, with it being her first child.

" The head is crowning." Dr. Harris announced. " Just another big push, and it'll be out."

Piper pushed as hard as she could, and felt a tiny 'pop'. The baby's head must have been out.

" And…she's out."

Piper collapsed against her pillow, and took in a deep breath. It was over. The baby was out, and she could breathe again.

" Congratulations you have a healthy baby girl." Dr. Harris told Piper and Leo.

" She's beautiful." Tears formed in Piper's eyes as she looked at her tiny baby girl, and she watched as she was handed off to a nurse to be cleaned off.

A few moments later, one of the nurses brought the baby over to Piper swaddled in a pink blanket. Piper smiled, and took the baby into her arms.

" She's six pounds five ounces." she told Piper and Leo. " Twenty one and a half inches long."

" Hello there, baby girl." Piper cooed at the baby.

" Do we have a name for her?"

Piper and Leo nodded.

They told her the baby's name, and the nurse left the room to leave them alone with their new baby.

Leo called Piper's sisters and Grams down to the hospital to see the baby after ripping himself away from Piper and the baby.

" So…" Phoebe said, excitedly once they were all there. " What's the baby's name?"

" Yeah, even I'm about to burst." Grams admitted.

Leo laughed. " Do you want to know, sweetie?" He asked Lucy, who was in his arms. She was still in her teddy bear pajamas and her teddy bear slippers. She nodded energetically. Leo bent his head down next to her ear, and whispered something into it.

" Lea Cassandra?" Lucy repeated.

Piper chuckled. " Close." she said, looking down at the baby. " Her name is Aliyah Cassandra."

" It's not a common name." Leo said. " But we found it in a baby book, and loved it."

" I love it." Grams grinned. " Now can I hold my great grandchild?"

" You sure can." Piper said. Grams walked over to her, and took the baby from her arms.

" What's all the information?" Prue asked Piper.

" Six pounds, five ounces." Piper announced. " Twenty one and a half inches long."

" You're going to break a lot of hearts." Grams cooed to Aliyah. " Just like your big sister."

Leo smiled. He smiled for the beauty of this picture here, his wife, his family, and a new born baby. It all started on that day in high school where he was the new guy. He'd met the girl of his dream, and fell in love. Even then, and still now he knew it would last; Always and Forever.

**The End **

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. Please tell me what you thought. I'd like to thank every person who reviewed and stuck with this story for the past two years. It's meant a lot to me. It makes me kind of sad to end this, but I thought this was a good place to end. So please leave one last review to tell me what you thought of the ending or the chapter itself. Thanks!**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


End file.
